


everybody talks

by calnben



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Jonno Highway, Hurt Callum "Halfway" Highway, Jealous Ben Mitchell, Lola and Callum are best friends, M/M, Young Ben Mitchell, Young Callum Highway, sixth form AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calnben/pseuds/calnben
Summary: "Ain't gonna happen." Jay sighed. "It's impossible to get her attention, the only person she listens to is that best friend of hers."or, Ben Mitchell gets talked into taking that uptight, straight A student Callum Highway on a date so that Jay has a chance with Callum's best friend Lola.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 145
Kudos: 267





	1. it all starts here

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> so, this gives off 10 things i hate about you vibes. anyway, bare with me and enjoy! 
> 
> title taken from everybody takes by neon trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title taken from the song it all starts here by magic men
> 
> a lot of the young cast are teenagers in this fic and are the same age as Cal and Ben so just go with it.

It was typical, Ben couldn't have a moments rest in this house. 

It was obvious, as he looked up to see his younger sister staring down at him, a smirk evident on her face and the pillow she had just smacked over his head in one hand. At least she wasn't trying to hide the evidence, nor did she even attempt to look guilty. _Huh,_ she definitely takes after her big brother in that sense. 

"What do you want?" He groaned, throwing himself backwards onto the comfort of his bed. He hadn't fallen asleep till at least 2:30am, after all, the moment Jay challenged him to a game of Fifa, it was over for him and a good nights sleep. He took one glance towards the clock on his beside table and groaned, 8:25am, he was going to be late for sixth form... _Again_. 

"Sharon told me to wake you up." Was her excuse, although she had clearly enjoyed waking him up via a pillow to the face. "You're going to be late." 

Ben figured that Sharon should be happy that he even attended Sixth form in the first place, after all, after senior school he had declared himself done with education. But apparently, _Ben you can focus on the subjects you enjoy_ and now, a year into his A-Levels, he wanted to confirm that A-Levels really do kill the love you have for your 'favourite' subjects at school. 

He motioned towards the door that she had left wide open, "You can leave now." 

He gave her one more glare before she was huffing, straightening out her Walford High sweatshirt and leaving his room, careful to slam the door behind her as she left. He silently reminded himself that he had to be a nice brother, that Louise's mum was in hospital and that's the reason she was staying with them full time again. And Ben really did love his sister, but he wasn't afraid to argue with her, especially when it was too early and Ben was already in a bad mood over another day at college. 

Once he was finally dressed in his usual pair of black jeans, combat boots and a levi's jacket that he had found shoved in the back of his wardrobe, he made his way downstairs, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and flipping off Louise who was sarcastically smiling at him from where she waited by the front door. "Shift." He mumbled, because the kid was complaining about him being late and now she was blocking his exit. 

"Dad is giving us a lift." She said in a matter of fact tone. 

He narrowed his eyes, "Dad's giving you a lift." He corrected, "I'm meeting Jay and getting the bus." 

Before she even had chance to protest, he grabbed her shoulder and moved her to the side, ignoring his dad's protest of _Ben!_ in the background. 

He made his way across the square, securing his backpack over one shoulder as he nodded towards Bex who was clearly rushing over to his house to meet Louise for school. 

When he finally reached the bus stop, Jay was stood there staring back at him in his usual, _seriously?_ before motioning towards the time that was lit up on the lock screen of his phone. Ben waved him off, running across the road just in time for the bus to pull up in its spot, he grinned, "Just in time." Despite the knock to the shoulder he received from his best mate. 

"I have double maths today." Jay complained as they walked through the entrance of sixth form, flashing Dotty a grin as they passed her in the reception. By the looks of it, she looked hungover, and Ben wanted to comment that she looked how he felt, but he was already half an hour late to class and he was borderline pushing it at this point. 

"It's your own fault for picking maths, anyway." Ben replied. 

Jay laughed at that, "Oh yeah?" He added, "You picked literature mate, when have i ever seen you pick up a book?" 

Ben faked offence, "Excuse me." He started, "I read of mice and men in senior school." 

"For starters, what British teen hasn't read that book at school." Jay hit back, "Secondly, the teacher basically read it to us. It didn't involve much reading on your side. C'mon, you only picked literature because you find it funny listening to people's interpretation of poems." 

Ben shrugged, "C'mon, they're always reaching." before he turned to look at Jay, "You tell me Jay, what does the colour red symbolise to you?" 

However, Ben didn't get a response because he was already staring away from Ben and it didn't take Ben long to figure out who he was staring at. 

Jay was staring directly at Lola Pearce, the girl that was in one of Ben's classes but apparently all of Jay's because he talked about her enough. It had started about three months ago, Jay mentioning in passing that he had been paired up with Lola and they got along really well. Apparently, that's where their interaction stopped. 

And now, poor ol' Jay, is a lovesick puppy. 

"Mate." Ben groaned, catching Jay's attention once more. "Have you still not asked her out?" 

However, the look Jay gave him in response was a clear no. " _Ain't gonna happen."_ Jay sighed. " _It's impossible to get her attention, the only person she listens to is that best friend of hers."_

Ben quirked his eyebrow, glancing back over towards Lola to see she was in fact stood with somebody else. Ben recognized him as Callum Highway, the student that didn't go to school with them before sixth form as Ben knew most people here, but he had never had one conversation with Callum.   
  
All he could go off was other people’s opinions of Callum, which happened to be, that he was a straight A student that could be put under the definition of a goody-two-shoes.   
  
So, essentially the opposite to Ben. 

However, before Ben even had the chance to question Jay on his lack of confident with the Lola situation, his literature teacher was turning the corner onto the corridor, and he thought, oh shit. 

“Yeah good luck with that.” Ben decided, placing a comforting hand on Jay’s shoulder. “But, I have to go before Alison kills me with a large stack of books.” 

He waved off Jay as he walked away from him, following after his teacher, ready to be glared at for the entire lesson.   
  


= 

When Ben caught up with Jay next, it was in the cafeteria and Ben was faced with a dish that even Denny could make if he tried hard enough. 

Evidently, he instantly regretted choosing to stay in college for lunch instead of nipping out to the co-op, and even more so because Jay was currently gazing at Lola from across the room, the definition of pining happening right in front of him. 

And to make matters worse, Ben was surrounded with a number of people that shared Physics class with Jay, including Keanu Taylor, the bane of Ben's life. The eldest Taylor son and him had clashed from the moment they met in year 10, now however, Ben just saw the guy as a smart ass. 

"Why don't you just go over there and talk to her mate?" Ben suggested as he bit into the piece of bread that he had grabbed in an attempt to make the soup taste better, it didn't work. After all, Ben could see where Lola was sitting across the hall, and she was in fact with Callum again. _Huh, maybe they are joined at the hip._

"She's with Callum." He shrugged. 

"And?" Leo pipped up from the other side of the table, smirking. "You know, Callum's gay right?" 

"Yes, and that ain't the problem, they are basically brother and sister." Jay said. "I swear they have an agreement that they don't date unless the other one doesn't." 

Dotty burst out laughing at that, "Oh, c'mon. Don't be stupid." 

"Why don't you just go make friends with halfway?" Keanu suggested, leaning over to knick a bit of Dotty's food. "Butter him up, he might big you up to Lola then." 

"Only problem with that." Jay pointed out, "They're basically glued to the hip, can't get one without the other." 

For a moment everyone was silent, and Ben thought that he had finally found the peaceful silence that he had been craving before he had to go to his next lesson. Until, Keanu spoke again. "Even better idea." Ben wanted to point out that he was pretty sure that Keanu has never had a good idea in his life, but kept his mouth shut out of fear that he'd get a lapful of hot soup. "Distract Halfway. If you want Lola alone, and have a chance of dating her...ship Halfway off to somebody else." 

Ben hid his smirk with his hands, because Keanu really was a dummy but then- "That's it!" Jay said a little too loudly, grabbing the attention of the table next to them. 

And then Keanu was staring directly at him, "You want Jay to be happy don't you, Mitchell?" He asked, and Ben clenched his jaw, before looking up with a fake smile. "Why don't you take goody-two-shoes over there out on a date, perfect opportunity for Jay." 

Ben quirked his eyebrow, turning fully towards Keanu. "Why? Because we are the only gay guys you know?" Before he was adding, "I ain't even had one conversation with the guy." 

Keanu smirked, "What afraid he'd reject you?" 

Straightening up in his seat, Ben narrowed his eyes. "Reject me?" He chuckled, lifting his cup to his lips. "I'd probably scare the life out of the guy, he looks like he wouldn't say boo to a goose." 

"Alright then, show us what you've got." Keanu started, "Ask the guy out on a date so Jay can finally shut up about this girl." 

He wasn't surprised to see Jay looking hopeful beside him. 

"I bet you Halfway won't be interested." Keanu added, "I'd give it a week at best." He said as he pulled out his phone, Ben keeping a careful eye on it. 

"And i bet you he will." He shrugged, "Easy, it won't take a lot." His eyes drifting across the room to find Callum. He was showing Lola something on his phone and they were laughing between themselves, shoving his hand out towards Keanu, he said. "Bet you fifty that i can convince the guy to date me and get Lola and Jay together in the process."

Keanu clasped their hands together, "Oh deal." 

He frowned when he noticed Keanu's phone was recording this, "Are you recording me?" 

Keanu looked at him as if he was dumb. "Yep." He nodded. "I need a verbal contract so you can't back out when you forfeit when uptight Halfway rejects you." 

Ben rolled his eyes, 

Silently hoping that he wouldn't live to reject it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> calnben on twitter/tumblr !


	2. don't worry, you will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben may be a lot of things, but a quitter wasn't one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: don't worry you will - lovelytheband
> 
> btw, stuart is only a year older than callum in this fic

"Are you going to stare at your phone the entire duration of dinner?" Ben looked up at Sharon who was sat directly across from him at the table and for a moment he thought about returning with snarky remark, but ultimately decided against it, shoving his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. 

She smiled, pleased with herself as his dad spoke up from beside him, passing him the spoon to get his own portion of the stew. "What were you looking at that was so interesting anyway?" 

"Probably texting his boyfriend." Louise butted in before Ben even had a chance to reply. She grinned to herself as she dug into her own meal, ignoring the glare Ben was sending her way. He wanted to protest and point out that he was in fact single, after all, it was a known fact that Ben wasn't the relationship type of guy, he would go as far as saying he had serious commitment issues. Sure, he had no problem getting the guys, but he would never want anything serious and they'd end up blocking him. 

It was only last week that he had gotten with somebody at a party one of his friends had thrown, as soon as they fell asleep he was making his great escape and promptly delating his own number from their phone. 

_They'd thank him for it later._

Ben was thankful when his dad steered the conversation elsewhere, asking Denny about his school project he was working on while Ben successfully flipped Louise off when both Sharon and their dad wasn't looking. 

After all, he wasn't about to announce to his family that he was actually searching every social media platform with the intent to locate a profile under the name _Callum Highway,_ but had ultimately failed. The guy was a mystery, how was Ben supposed to know the best tactic to use in order to not only beat Keanu, but help Jay out in the process if he didn't know anything about the guy before hand. Well, he knew he apparently didn't have any social media, _who doesn't have social media in this generation?_ Maybe the guy really did live in the library. 

But, he had every faith in himself that he'd manage. 

\--

The first notion in this plan was to actually talk to Callum.

However, Jay wasn't lying when Lola and Callum were always together. 

He walked into the student communal area, backpack slung over one shoulder and his black denim jacket on despite the weather outside being too cold for that attire. It had taken him only a couple of seconds to locate Callum, but he was pretty sure it was because of the bright pink jacket Lola was wearing while Callum wore a simple faded red t-shirt in comparison. 

He glanced down at his phone and sighed at the spam of messages he had already received from Jay. It was only 10am on a Tuesday and he was already being harassed, hence why apparently talking to Callum took priority over his homework that he still hadn't finished. After sending a simple middle finger emoji back to Jay, he walked across the room, the sound of his boots hitting off the hardwood floor was enough to startle Lola who made eye contact with him first. 

She must have assumed he was about to pass them as they moment he bade a be-line towards them she was frowning, despite the fake smile that Ben had plastered on his face that felt unnatural to him. 

It was only when Lola nudged Callum in the side did he look up and Ben figured this was the closet he's ever been to the guy. Callum looked as confused as Lola as Ben stole a chair from another table, ignoring the protest of the other students who called out _hey we were using that!_ and turned it around, sitting on it the wrong way around as he faced both Lola and Callum. 

Of course, Callum remained quiet and Lola, who Ben already knew as being loud spoke up, "What do you want Ben?" 

He faked offence, covering his heart as he looked in between the two friends, all the while trying to keep a straight face at the confusion that was evident on the other boys face. "Just wanted to come chat." He shrugged, "That's alright, ain't it?" 

She narrowed her eyes, and Ben thought to himself why was Jay so desperate to be with Lola Pearce, _the most stubborn girl in the East End of London?_ But pushed that thought out of his mind, listening to her question. "Why would you want to chat to me?" 

"Who said i want to talk to you?" He smirked, breaking eye contact with Lola to look directly at Callum. 

Callum looked like Ben had just started speaking in a made up language before looking at Lola as if he was silently asking for help. Lola raised her eyebrow, turning to her best friend, "Since when did you hang out with Ben?" 

"I don't!" Callum protested, _so he does have a voice_. "I ain't ever spoke to the guy." 

Ben shook his head, "Nah, remember i met you at the bus stop once...I dropped my ticket, you handed it me?" Ben lied straight through his teeth, pushing down the smirk that wanted to present at the look on Callum's face as he clearly tried to remember if that encounter ever happened. 

Ultimately, Callum shook his head. "Nah, we've never talked." He said. "I've seen you around but...Uh, maybe you are thinking of my brother? Stuart? He's in the year above us." 

Ben vaguely recognised the name Stuart Highway, but pushed on with his attempt to make Callum feel somewhat comfortable around him. "Heh, maybe." He chuckled, before his eyes were looking back at Lola. "Are you just going to sit there and stare at us the entire time?" 

Lola looked like she was five seconds away from hitting Ben with her bag, or even worse stabbing the pencil she was holding into his hand. But it was Callum clearing his throat that got her attention away from Ben, "Uh, maybe we should go." Callum decided, standing up from the chair he had been sat on and throwing his blue backpack over a shoulder, warily staring at Ben as he copied his movements. "I have law." 

Ben ain't ever taken a law class in his life, the thought of it alone was enough to send him to sleep. But at least he knew that Callum had an interest in law and had an older brother. He'd call that some success. 

"I can walk you." Ben offered, kicking the chair he had been sat on back in the direction of the other students. 

Callum looked like he'd rather Ben do anything but walk him to class, but shrugged. "Nah, it's alright." He assured, picking his wattle bottle up from the table. "It's only next door." 

And before Ben could protest, Callum was already walking away with Lola and Ben groaned in frustration, ignoring the student that gave him a funny look from where she was sat a couple of steps away. 

_The things he does for Jay._

\-- 

"I'm telling you, Lola is too protective over the guy." Ben huffed as he walked down the corridor with Jay, the two of them finished with classes for the day much to Ben's relief. 

Jay chuckled, "Welcome to my world." He shrugged, "Maybe it just ain't meant to be." 

Ben rolled his eyes, knowing for a fact that Jay wouldn't expect defeat. Plus, now he had dragged Ben into this situation and Ben would rather stick pins into his eyes than admit defeat to Keanu Taylor, not a chance. 

They continued to walk down the corridor, content with the fact that they were going home. However, before Ben had the chance of escaping this hell hole, Jay was grabbing hold of his jacket and pulling him right back. 

"Oh, what now?" Ben groaned, spotting that look that he knew all too well on Jay's face. 

"I know how you can get Callum alone." He said, as if it was the simplest thing ever. Ben begged to differ, he would be expecting Lola to pop up around the corridor and glare him down for even looking in Callum's direction. "It's Tuesday afternoon...That means football practice." 

"And?" Ben was far from a footballer, in fact, the guy's never played a game of sport in his life or even watched one. "I ain't going to football practice-" 

"I'm almost certain Halfway is on the football team." Jay said, and Ben knew instantly where he was going with this and he really didn't like it. "You could go watch, maybe try talk to him." 

He pulled a face, "So not only do i have to take this guy on a date, but now i have to cheer him on at football games." He added, "I swear, if i loose this bet to Keanu...Which i won't, but you'll be paying the fifty." 

However, Jay didn't have any time to apologise for what he was making Ben do as Ben was already turning away from the exit of sixth form and walking back inside, shooting a glare in Jay's generation direction as he looked over his shoulder as he walked away. 

_Maybe he'd force himself to become a football fan._

It was typical that as Ben got closer to the sports hall where they knew they practiced football that Ben got a funny look off the coach as he wandered down the hallway, smirking he asked. "Looking for a try out, Mitchell?" 

He rolled his eyes, walking straight past him as he pushed the door open with his foot, because they both knew Ben wasn't here in order to try out for the football team. 

The first thing he noticed when he walked in the hall was how empty it was. Which was both a good thing and a bad thing. It was good because there weren't many people around who could witness him hanging around a sixth form football team, but on the other hand it was bad because Ben couldn't hide in a crowd. 

He walked over to the handful of chairs that were at the back of the hall, shooting a fake smile to two girls who were sat waiting for the game to start. Ben wondered if they had also come along in an attempt to win a bet or if it was just Ben that had found himself in this dilemma. 

He pulled out a chair at the back and unlocked his phone, sending Jay another quick message that read _you're dead_ before he heard the sound of more people entering the hall. 

A few students came in, dressed in their kits and chatting between themselves and Ben panicked that Jay had been mistaken and Callum didn't even like football and Ben had just came here for no good reason but to be tortured. 

However, Callum was walking out last, another guy to the left of him and they were in the middle of the conversation. 

Ben slid down in his chair, suddenly feeling like a stalker who hadn't thought this plan out very well. After all, Ben had talked to Callum for the first time and now suddenly he was hanging around the football practice? Surely Callum was going to think he was about to be murdered. 

Fortunately, Callum didn't spot Ben and instead joined in with the warm up, distracted with his teammates and too busy to notice Ben watching him. 

Ben watched as he ran around the makeshift pitch they had made indoors, because this was England how many times a year do they get the chance to practice when it isn't raining? Callum was tall, that was Ben's first and obvious observation, although in the football shorts he was wearing it became much more evident. Ben also noted the lack of gel he had in his hair, something that he must have had in before as now their were escaped bits of hair falling onto his forehead and it looked... _Nice?_

At least Jay had decided to fancy someone with a best friend that was physically attractive, Ben wasn't about to deny that even if Callum was a whole other mystery to him. 

As proven in the past, Ben was at a loss when he watched them play, silently praying that it would be over soon because he really hated football and he wouldn't be doing this again, that's for sure. However, when the girls in front of him whooped, he looked back up and noticed somebody must have scored, evidently it wasn't exciting enough for Ben to care. 

But when Ben looked back in Callum's direction he mentally cringed because the other guy had totally spotted him and was now staring at him with a look of confusion plastered across his face. 

So of course, Ben smirked, wanting Callum to know he was here for him. 

Of course, that only increased Callum's look of confusion and it was only when one of his teammates knocked his shoulder did he get back into the game.

Around fifteen minutes later the coach was waving them all and saying they were done for the night, apparently the actual game against another sixth form in East London was soon, but they had enough time to practice again. Ben really hoped he wouldn't have to see that. 

For a moment he was convinced that Callum had made his quick escape and left before Ben managed to catch him. However, after around five minutes he felt a presence beside him and from where he had been looking down, spotted a pair of clearly over worn converses beside his boots. His mouth quirked upwards. 

"You were pretty good out there." Ben said as he looked up at Callum, even though he really have no idea if Callum was good or not. 

"Thanks." Callum said. "Are you thinking of trying out? Is that why you are down here?" 

Ben chuckled, shaking his head. "Nah, ain't really the football kind of guy." He admitted, honest this time. "But i knew you did football, thought i'd stop by to judge your ability." 

Callum narrowed his eyes, "What do you really want?" 

_Oh fuck it,_ "To take you out." He blurted out, ignoring the two girls in front of them who turned around in amusement, probably as a result of how desperate Ben sounded. 

Callum blanked for a few seconds before he was nervously laughing, looking at Ben as if he was far from okay. "As in?" 

"A date." Ben said, in his typical confident tone that usually talked people into Ben. 

However, by the looks of it, Callum looked like he was about to be difficult. "We've literally never spoken." 

Ben clenched his jaw, already making plans on how he can cover up Jay's murder. "We talked before." He argued, "But that's not the point, if we go out we will have the chance to talk." 

Callum frowned, picking at the sleeve of the red hoodie he was wearing. 

Ben sighed, was this what it felt like to be faced with somebody playing hard to get? "Look, it doesn't have to be a date." Ben tried, "We could just hang out." 

Callum turned to look at him, "Hang out where?" 

_How was he ever going to do this if Callum questioned his every movement, it ain't no wonder the guy studies law._ "One of the students in my class are throwing a party on Friday night." Ben said, thankful that he had an actual place to take Callum. After all, he's never once taken anyone out on a date, he doesn't know the first thing about dates. Parties, however? That he can do. 

Callum scrunched up his nose with a shrug, "Parties aren't really my thing." 

Finding his inner strength, Ben continued. "If you don't like it, we can ditch." He suggested. 

Callum thought for a moment before he was standing up, "Fine." 

Ben's smirk returned, "Yeah?" He stood up, "Give me your phone." 

Fortunately, Callum didn't argue this time and handed his Iphone over. Ben raised his eyebrow at the photo of a dog on his lock screen before Callum was unlocking it with his thumb so Ben could go to his contacts lists. He added his number under the name _Ben xx_ before texting himself a heart, the entire time Callum watched his movements through narrowed eyes. 

"I'll see you at 8pm on Friday." Ben called out as he started backing away from Callum. "Text me your address." 

As he made his exit he smirked as he spotted Lola waiting for Callum by the exit, the blonde girl staring at with a raised eyebrow. He just flashed her a smile before walking straight past, pulling up Jay's number on his phone and sending off a text, 

_Guess whose got a date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> calnben on twitter/tumblr


	3. sweet talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum find themselves at a party together, if only Ben could stick to the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: sweet talk - saint motel
> 
> i mention Queen, Bon Iver and Taskmaster in this chapter... basically i'm just forcing my own likes on these characters.

Ben straightened the collar of his denim jacket for the seventh time in under an hour, staring at himself in the mirror of his sisters room since it was much clearer than his own. 

Louise, on the other side of the room, sat watching him in amusement. She had long forgotten about _The Vampire Diaries,_ or some other teen shit that Ben had little interest in and instead turned her attention to Ben getting ready for this party. "Are you going on a date?" 

Ben raised his eyebrow at her through the reflection of the mirror, missing the days when her only interest was with Bratz dolls and Hannah Montana rather than her obsession with Ben's personal life. He shrugged, "I guess." The excitement on her face was enough for Ben to instantly regretting telling her. He wasn't about to announce that he had gotten himself involved in an awkward situation in an attempt to shut his best friend up and somehow made a bet with Keanu Taylor in the process, because he knew Louise, and she couldn't keep her mouth shut. 

"Who with?" She asked, sitting up straight from where she had been lounging on her bed. "Do i know him?" 

"You don't know nobody i know, you're a kid." Ben reminded her as he finally looked away from the mirror, content with how he looked. After all, it was just a college party after all. 

He didn't give her any more chance to ask any further questions as he was already walking down the stairs and shouting goodbye to anybody who could hear him before slamming the door shut behind him, knowing fine well it would piss off Sharon. 

He glanced down at his phone again, rereading the message that Callum had sent him only half an hour ago with his address, deciding that it was an easy trip on the tube he started heading for the station. 

_Are you coming to this party?_ He texted Jay as he walked onto the tube, aware that he should probably text Callum and warn him he was on his way as he didn't know how long Callum took to get ready. 

Thankfully to save him the boredom of the journey, Jay texted back almost instantly. 

_Yep._ _See you there, probably?_ He laughed to himself, knowing fine well the reason Jay was going. He knew that Ben was essentially dragging Callum there and it seems that wherever Callum goes, Lola follows. Ben knew he was going to be tonight's distraction to allow Jay and Lola alone time. 

_Going to meet Callum now._ He texted as he walked down an unfamiliar street in East London, somewhat expecting Callum to live somewhere a hell of a lot nicer than this. But Ben reminded himself that he didn't know Callum, and he only knew what others had told him about Callum. Or _Halfway,_ as most of them called him. _Wish me look._

He quickly clicked on Callum's number as he came closer to the area that Callum said he lived, pressing the green button and holding the phone to his hear in silent hope that Callum wouldn't take too long to answer. Fortunately for him, Callum answered almost instantly although he sounded breathless as he spoke. "Ben, hey!" He said, sounding like he had just been on a quick jog around the neighbourhood. "I'm running a little late. Come up to the door." 

Ben wanted to protest, however Callum was already hanging up and he sighed, stepping in front of the house that Callum had sent him the address too. Now, Ben was no snob, nor did he grow up in bloody Chelsea- but compared to this place, he took his house for granted. He stepped over an empty beer bottle and kicked another with his boot as he walked through the front garden, jumping slightly as the door swung open and he was met with a half dressed Callum. 

Well, when he says half dressed, he means Callum has a nice top on and his hair is done but he is still wearing pyjama pants on the bottom half. He must have sensed Ben's growing smirk as before he knew it he had a hand around his wrist and he was being tugged into the house. "Inviting me in already?" Ben teased, although was instantly shushed as Callum closed the front door behind them. 

Ben quirked his eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder at Callum, about to ask why they needed to be quiet before he heard a loud...and pretty obnoxious laugh coming from the next room. 

Callum didn't look pleased by it, "My dad has his friends round, they're drunk." He shrugged as he walked past Ben and towards the stairs, only speaking again when Ben was close enough to hear. "Trust me, you don't want to bump into them." 

Ben didn't question him as he really didn't want to play meet the parents either, so he followed Callum upstairs with little protest. The music coming from a bedroom they passed told Ben that whoever Callum lived with had terrible music taste, before Callum was turning to look at him, as if he had read his mind. "That's my brothers room." Before he was finally pushing open a door at the end of the corridor and walking inside, closing the door behind them. 

Compared to the rest of the house, Callum's bedroom was nice and neat. As Callum walked over to where he had clearly been trying to get ready, Ben wandered over to a vinyl and picked up the first record he saw. "Huh, you have a mixed music taste." Ben noted as he looked through them all, noticing how they went from Queen, Bon Iver and a bunch of bands that Ben didn't even know. 

Callum ignored his comment and instead said, "Don't turn around." he warned, "I need to change my pants." 

Ben chuckled, "You sure?" 

Callum didn't even miss a beat to reply with, "Yeah, i'm sure." 

Keeping to his promise, Ben stayed where he was until he heard Callum buckling up his belt and confirming with a relieved sigh, "Okay, i'm ready." 

Ben turned around and smiled at Callum, the other boy was now wearing a pair of skinny jeans that suited the shirt he had already been wearing and was he was currently struggling to put a pair of black and white converses on as he attempted to balance. "You look nice." Ben complimented, watching as Callum awkwardly smiled in response to that. Clearly the boy doesn't get a lot of compliments, which is weird, considering he was far from unattractive. 

"Uh, oh, thanks." Callum stumbled, shrugging. "So do you." 

"You need to tell your dad we are leaving?" Ben asked as he watched Callum slip his jacket on and put his wallet in his jean pocket. 

Callum shook his head, almost brushing it off as he replied, "Nah, he won't care." He walked them both back down the stairs again, Ben giving one final look to the closed living room door where he could hear laughter and swearing behind, Callum walking past and looking clearly unphased. 

"You excited?" Ben asked as they walked down the empty street together, Ben deciding he needed to break the awkward silence between them. 

Callum looked amused as his question, shrugging. "Not exactly." he said. "Like i said, parties really ain't my thing." 

"So, why did you agree to come with me?" Ben asked, genuinely curious. 

"You seemed like you really wanted to take me out and i felt bad." Ben couldn't help but laugh at that, as Callum's smile grew in response. "Plus, you turned up to my football practice and i started to feel bad, you were borderline desperate." 

_Yeah well, wiping the smug smirk off Keanu Taylor's face will do that for you,_ Ben thought to himself, remembering the reason he had done this in the first place. 

However, he looked back at Callum and couldn't help but laugh at him, because Callum was funny- he'd give him that. 

"Guess i was desperate." Ben smirked as they walked back onto the tube together, Callum holding onto the bar above him as Ben took the free space in front of him, aware of how cramped it suddenly was. "Pinky promise not to ditch you in the middle of a crowded party?" Ben said, holding his pinky out for confirmation. 

Callum chuckled, wrapping his own pinky around Ben's, aware that there were people around them. 

Not that Ben cared. 

"How come i never see you around college?" Ben decided to ask, because that was an honest question. He and Callum barley crossed paths, he saw Lola more than he saw Callum and the only time he saw Callum, was as a result of seeing Lola. 

Callum thought for a moment before shrugging, "Different classes, timetables must clash." Was his understandable reply, "If you don't see me around...Why did you suddenly decide we should hang out?" 

_Uh..._

"My friend Jay, he knows Lola." Ben decided to go with, Callum's interest peaking at the mention of their two best friends. "I started noticing you more, Jay pointed you out to me. There's nothing wrong with us being friends, right?" 

Callum thought for a moment before shrugging, "Guess not." 

Just as Callum was about to say something else, Ben forgot he was balancing himself and at the movement of the tube he stumbled, attempting to catch himself on one of the handrails however was caught by Callum instead. _Smooth,_ Ben _real fucking smooth._ "Uh, thanks." Ben said as soon as he stood straight again, Callum awkwardly dropping his hand as if he had just burnt him. 

Ben was afraid it was about to become awkward, but Callum just laughed and turned to move slightly to let a women squeeze in the place beside him. 

"This is...nice?" Callum offered as they stood in the doorway of the house of, _whoever was throwing the party, who knows._

Ben laughed at Callum's attempts of being positive, knowing how uncomfortable he looked in reality. "C'mon, let's get a drink down you." He suggested, having no clue of how Callum acted while under the influence, but silently hoping that it would help him relax. 

Fortunately, Callum didn't protest as Ben grabbed his wrist and forced his way through the crowds, dragging Callum along with him. He passed a guy that he had definitely kissed at the last house party he had been at and cringed at the look he gave him, Callum remaining blissfully unaware as he was pulled in the direction of the alcohol. 

"What do you like?" Ben questioned as he stood in front of the drinks table, hoping that Callum would at least have a preference here. 

Apparently not, as Callum just shrugged and looked back at Ben as if he had just been asked a seriously hard maths question. Ben sighed, glancing around the table and grabbing a bottle of cider. "You're a British teen, you have to like cider." He decided as he hit the top of the bottle on the edge of the table until it opened, passing one to Callum before grabbing his own drink. 

"Nice?" He questioned as he watched Callum take the first sip. 

He smirked as Callum shrugged and took another gulp. 

He really hoped Callum wasn't a lightweight. 

"Come on, we are going outside." As usual, Ben didn't give Callum a chance to protest before he was walking off in the direction of the set of double doors at the back of the room, sensing Callum trailing after him as he did. 

They made it outside and Ben pulled Callum down onto the patio, taking a seat on the steps together while Callum glanced around at the people they went to college with and a whole bunch of others both of them had never laid eyes on before. 

"You okay?" Ben found himself asking again, unsure why. 

Callum's lip quirked, "Y'know, you don't have to keep asking me." He said. "As much as i appreciate it, i can handle a party." 

Ben smirked, "Damn, one sip of cider and suddenly you don't need me anymore." 

"Need you?" Callum laughed. 

Ben rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean-" 

"I'm kidding." Callum cut him off, before they were both falling into a comfortable silence. 

From where they were sat, Ben could see Jay with Johnny and Lee Carter, the three of them laughing amongst themselves. Although, Jay kept glancing around and Ben knew that he would be looking for Lola. "Is your friend coming tonight?" He asked Callum, catching the other boy's attention again. 

"Lola?" Ben nodded. "I told her i'd be here, she was watching taskmaster the last time i texted her" 

Ben glanced back over to Jay and this time his friend was staring right back, without even needing to speak to Jay, he knew what he wanted. "You should invite her." Ben decided, ignoring the quirked eyebrow he got in response from Callum. 

He was quiet for a few seconds before Callum pulled out his phone, "I can send her a text." 

"Are you alright?" Callum asked him, watching as Ben downed another beer, feeling it rush straight to his head he blinked a couple of times before glancing back towards Callum. 

"Yeah, sorry." He said, attempting his best smile. "Forgot where i was for a moment." 

Callum smiled and rolled his eyes and muttered something back, although Ben didn't catch it as he had already spotted Keanu and Leo from where he was looking over Callum's shoulder and the smile slowly dropped from his face. Keanu seemed amused by Ben's closeness to Callum, and that only made him greet his teeth, suddenly forgetting Callum's presence. 

Evidently, Callum noticed his change in mood as he was speaking up, "Are you okay?" He asked, before he was looking over his shoulder and glancing around to see what could have caused Ben's expression to change. 

To avoid Callum asking any further questions, Ben forced another smile, although downed the remaining drink in his bottle, "I'm fine." 

Although, it was clear by Callum's face alone that he didn't believe that. 

\--

Ben was no lightweight, that's for sure. 

However, he had drank most of the alcohol on the table, so it wasn't surprising when he started feeling the effects from it. 

They had been here a while now and Ben swore he had only left Callum for a few seconds, but then a few seconds turned into minutes and he found himself watching two students from another sixth form in a heated drinking game, which had turned into more drinking rather than game. 

It was only when Keanu knocked himself him, by accident he claimed but it didn't stop Ben pushing right back. "Can't wait for that fifty." Keanu smirked as he came to stand beside him, looking a little too pleased with himself. "I prefer the money in cash." 

"What are you talking about, Taylor?" Ben sighed, his night automatically ruined. "Pretty sure the bet isn't over." 

Keanu shrugged from beside him, "Yeah?" He said. "Where's lover boy then?" 

As if somebody had just thrown a tub of ice water over his head, Ben glanced around the overcrowded room, the logical part of his brain catching up with him. Because where exactly was Callum? Callum who didn't even want to come to this party in the first place, Callum who made it clear that they weren't his scene. 

"Don't think i'll forget about the bet." Keanu added as he started to walk away, "Remember, i have the recording of you agreeing, that's a legally binding contract in my eyes." 

"Yeah, yeah." _Fuck off,_ Ben thought to himself as he pushed through the crowds, waving off anyone who protested at being moved. 

After looking around basically the entire house, Ben walked back outside and walked directly into Jay who had a face on him that matched his own. "Have you seen Callum?" 

Jay rolled his eyes, "Callum who you abandoned in a place where he doesn't exactly know anyone?" He snapped, and Ben wanted to ask why he suddenly cared so much about Callum, all Jay ever went on about was Lola. However, Jay continued before he had the chance. "I must have talked to Lola for about five minutes before she spotted Callum and they both ditched." 

Ben frowned, "I left him for about five minutes-" 

However, Jay just held up his phone which showed a snapchat of Callum smiling on Lola's snapchat story from around fifteen minutes ago. 

They were clearly in a McDonald's, judging by the picture that had Callum holding a strawberry milkshake in his hold and Ben was starting to wish that he had ditched the party to go to McDonald's too. 

"You make a really shitty date, Ben." Jay sighed, before starting to walk backwards. 

Ben rolled his eyes as Jay walked away, dropping down onto one of the chairs close to him. 

He pulled out his phone and clicked on the messages shared between him and Callum before the party, most of them included Ben attempting to convince Callum to come to the party because he would enjoy it before Callum sent over his address. 

Ben sighed as he slipped his phone back into his pocket, _maybe he really did make a shitty date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> calnben - twitter/tumblr
> 
> thoughts on how ben acts in this??


	4. i wanna get better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben attempts to make amends while figuring himself out in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song; i wanna get better - bleachers

"Ow...What the fuck?" Ben looked up to put a face to the hand that had just slapped him across the forehead, reassured when it was only Jay stood in front of him. 

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Jay started as he pushed Ben's backpack off the chair beside him and took the seat instead, looking disinterested as Ben turned to glare at him further, really not appreciating the hassle at 9am on a Monday morning. 

"Oh i know." Ben sighed as he lifted his bag from the floor. "But what have i done this time?" 

Jay just looked at him, "Stop acting dumb, you got all my texts." He said, and Ben couldn't deny that, he had simply chose to ignore them instead. "What was Friday night?" 

Ben knew this was coming, but he didn't know if he had the mental strength today to defend himself to his best friend who was clearly offended by how it played out. "You got to speak to Lola didn't you? Callum was with me." 

Jay scoffed, looking forwards again. "Sure, i talked to Lola." He added, "In fact, i listened to Lola as she told me that my best friend...And her words, not mine, although i am inclined to agree with her right now...that my best friend is a dickhead that she really dislikes." 

Ben, suddenly feeling somewhat defensive over himself turned to look at Jay again. "A dickhead?" He repeated. "What did i do to her?"

"You dragged her best friend to a party and then ditched him." Jay said, as if it was obvious. "She clearly didn't believe you were genuine with Callum and you've just proved her point. She basically dragged Callum out of that party on Friday." 

_So that's where Callum went,_ Ben figured she would be the one to drag him away. 

"So now Lola associates me with the guy who has a best friend that is a dickhead." Jay continued, however this time Ben decided to cut him off. 

"Can you stop calling me a dickhead." He protested, with a huff. "It ain't my fault Lola doesn't know anything else about you, maybe you should stop talking about me to her and actually talk about something else that doesn't involve me and Callum?" 

He realised he wasn't exactly soothing this situation, but he really had a migraine and Jay wasn't helping. "As for Callum, you forget i agreed in the first place for you." 

"And Callum didn't deserve to be abandoned-" 

"Wasn't abandoned!" Ben snapped back, realising he had spoke a little too loudly as a couple of students turned to look in their direction. He ignored them. "I couldn't find him, and it's clear that Lola has now fed him a bunch of stuff about me being an idiot..." 

He stood up and slung his backpack over one shoulder as usual, starting to walk away from Jay as his friend called out, "Where are you going now?" 

"To find Callum." Ben shouted back, "Maybe you should go find Lola and actually show her that you are not just some guy with a dickhead as a friend." 

Ben ignored the science teacher he passed on his way out of the door who protested with a shout of, "Language!" 

\--

Unsurprisingly, he found Callum in the library. 

The boy was sitting on one of the comfy chairs this time, using his backpack as a pillow as he was holding a large textbook in the air, above his face and reading. 

Ben couldn't help but smirk as he walked towards him, quickly making the decision to snatch the book from Callum's hand and smile down at him. However, he wasn't met with the smile that Ben had managed to drag out of him on Friday night, instead he was met with a very pissed off looking Callum who looked like he just wanted his book back. 

"Good to see you too, Cal." Ben sighed as he moved the other boys legs so he could take a seat beside him, shooting daggers to the girl who was sat across from them and watching their interaction with a look of annoyance. "What you reading?" 

He looked at the front cover of the textbook and grimaced at the sight of _Tort Law_ written across the front, so he simply dropped it back down onto the floor. 

"Can i help you?" Callum asked, looking a little too disinterested for Ben's liking. 

_He was going to kill Lola._

"What?" Ben said. "Can't come see you now?" 

Callum didn't look convinced and proceeded to ignore Ben in favour of reaching down to pick up his book again. Ben sighed, because why was this guy so hard to please? "Why did you leave? You left me for Lola, c'mon?" 

Callum frowned, "You left me first." He stated, although he didn't sound mad. In fact, he sounded like he didn't care and that annoyed Ben more. "I was alone and had to make small talk with Keanu Taylor for five minutes, do you realise how painful that is?" 

Ben did realise how painful that was, however that wasn't the reason he was frowning. Why was Keanu of all people trying to talk to Callum, Keanu who has clearly never had an actual conversation with Callum and Keanu who placed a bet on Callum. "Keanu? What was he saying?" 

"Just asking if _that mitchell had left me all by myself._ I swear do i look helpless by myself or something?" Callum just rambled on, flipping through the pages of his textbook in an attempt to locate the page he was on again. Ben however was distracted, irritated that Keanu was clearly trying to wind Ben up. 

"Are you just going to sit beside me and watch me read?" Callum asked after a few minutes? Ben wasn't sure how long he had been sat there plotting Keanu Taylor's downfall. 

Replacing the look of annoyance he felt for Keanu with his usual smirk, he turned to Callum. "Maybe i just want to be around you, is that so bad?" 

Callum gave him a look that suggested he thought Ben was lying, he sighed and leaned back in the chair- forcing himself to not let Callum Highway win this round. Nope, that wasn't happening, Ben got what he wanted. 

"How about i leave you alone...If you sit with me at lunch?" Ben tried, putting on his best hopeful face. 

Callum was silent for a moment, and Ben figured no news was good news. That belief was confirmed as Callum turned to look at him, offering. "Can Lola come? I usually sit with her, i can't leave her." 

God damn Lola, Ben know understood Jay's pain. 

But ultimately, he reminded himself that he was doing this for Jay and this would be the perfect opportunity to get Jay and Lola in the same place. So he smiled and stood up from the chair, grabbing his backpack in the process. "It's a date, Cal." deciding on his nickname for the other boy, he smirked. "You know where i normally sit." 

And with that he was walking away, pulling out his phone as he walked to text Jay the news that Ben was in fact, the very best friend on Earth. 

\--

Lunch came around quickly and he had managed to drag Jay out of his science class in time. Right now however, his friend was currently in the mens bathroom sorting out his hair, despite the fact he was wearing a cap five minutes before. 

"You know, this ain't actually a date." Ben pointed out as he leant against the wall, despite how amusing he found it, he was really hungry. "Actually...If it's anyone's date, it's mine and Callum's. You and Lola are actually the two third wheels." 

Jay scoffed, "Let's not forget what we are doing here, Ben." He turned around to face Ben, looking the exact same as he had done when they had walked in. 

"Oh yeah." Ben mocked, "Thank you so much for being a great friend Ben, thanks so much for getting Lola in the same place as me for more than five minutes-" 

He watched Jay roll his eyes, although thankfully, didn't take his teasing to heart as they walked into the cafeteria, Ben instantly looking around to locate Callum's red hoodie. It didn't take long, and as soon as he saw him he noticed Callum was staring right back, a look of amusement on his face at Ben's attempt to find him. 

_Huh, Callum was something alright._

"Alright buddy, act cool." Ben mumbled as they got closer, spotting Lola picking at her pasta from where she sat beside Callum. 

"Shut up, i'm not fourteen." Jay argued, although continued with the fake smile on his face to please Callum and Lola. 

"Nah, that's why i'm basically walking you to go speak to Lola." He joked, "Don't worry, i will make sure Callum doesn't kill you-" 

Before Jay had the chance to argue back they were in front of the table and Callum looked like he was expecting company, which was expected. Lola however, looked up at Jay and Ben as if they were lost and asking for directions. 

Acting natural, Ben kicked his leg over the bench and sat directly in front of Callum, leaning over to pinch a piece of penne of the boys plate. "Hello again, Cal." He said as soon as he swallowed his food. 

Lola raised her eyebrow, ignoring Ben to look at Callum. "Again?" 

Ben was surprised to see Callum look slightly sheepish, shrugging. "Uh." He started, giving a quick glance towards Ben. "Yeah, apparently they wanted to eat with us." 

Lola, as usual looked suspicious of Ben, "After abandoning him?" She said, and he rolled his tongue, prepared for this. 

"We sorted that out, didn't we Cal?" He asked. Both Lola and Ben looked directly at Callum, awaiting his response. The poor guy looked like he was about five minutes from darting, but Ben wanted his reply. 

However, it was Jay who saved Callum by clearing his throat. "How about we don't fight?" He suggested, and Lola narrowed her eyes in Ben's direction. Ben however, took the tactic of continuing to stare at Callum, the other boy actually beginning to look shy under Ben's gaze. _Now this, he could work with this._

"You know, maybe the reason you and Lola ain't a thing." Ben started as they waited for their food by the counter, Lola and Callum were sat at their table talking between themselves. "Is that you don't talk to her...Maybe talk to her and get her off my back." 

Jay frowned, "She's just protective of her best friend." He said. "You were kind of a dick." 

Ignoring that comment, he grabbed his own bowl of pasta and walked back to the table, shooting Lola a sarcastic grin as he sat down in front of Callum again. "You got any classes next?" He asked, setting up the perfect opportunity for Lola and Jay to talk while he had Callum's own attention. 

Callum shook his head, "I have a meeting with my academic advisor-" 

But Ben was already cutting him off, "Sack that off." He said, unsure himself if it was a demand or a suggestion. "I'm bored we could steal my little brothers playstation...You know i'm pretty good at the racing games." Ben realised he sounded like a guy that was clearly terrible at playing xbox, but he also wasn't sure what Callum liked to do in his spare time. 

Lola butted in, "Callum is coming with me to help me practice for my drama presentation next week." 

Check mate, "Jay can do that." He offered, nudging his friends shoulder. Jay looked back at him like a deer caught in the headlights before he was turning back to Lola with a uncertain smile, afraid of rejection. "You know loads about drama, don't you mate?" 

Jay knew nothing about drama, but Ben wasn't a magician he couldn't do everything. 

"I don't mind." Jay finally spoke, Ben grinning to himself as he looked down at his boots. "I mean...If you want to."

By some miracle, Callum gave Lola a smirk- which must have been some form of encouragement as she was nodding in Jay's direction with a small smile. "Sure, okay." She said, before her eyes darkened as she turned to look at Ben, "Don't abandon him this time, yeah?" 

Flashing her his most sarcastic grin yet, Ben was determined to prove Lola wrong. 

"Jay likes Lola right?" Ben looked up from where he was laying across the park bench, his sunglasses perched on the end of his nose while Callum stood in front of him. He had decided that taking Callum back to his would be a terrible decision, after all, his sister lived there and she wouldn't shut up. 

"How'd you guess that?" Ben joked, "Was it the puppy dog eyes?" 

Callum laughed, dropping down on the space that Ben had left for him on the bench.

For a moment Callum was quiet before he spoke up again, "Sorry if Lola comes across like she hates you." He said, "It's just...Been me and her for a long time. As soon as you get to know her, well- she's my best friend, you know i think she's great." 

Ben hummed, staring up at the sky. "Well, i think you're great." 

The laugh he got in response had Ben sitting up, not expecting that reaction off Callum. He just stared back at Callum until the other boy stopped laughing, his expression transforming into one of confusion. "Wait...You ain't kidding?" 

Ben frowned at Callum's clear lack of self confidence, "Yeah? Why would you think i wouldn't think you were great?" 

Callum's face suddenly dropped, suggesting that there was something deeper behind it. However, as usual, Callum painted on a smile to cover it up instead. "Dunno, guess not many people tell me i'm great." He shrugged, although tried to mask it with humour. "So...thanks, i guess? You're alright too." 

Ben smiled back at him, no sarcasm there for once. 

So it turned out, when Ben didn't have the whole college looming over his shoulder or alcohol in his system, they could...could get along? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter/tumblr - calnben


	5. cruel summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben was starting to think that there was a lot more to Callum than others had assumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: cruel summer by taylor swift
> 
> TW; mention of child abuse (when Cal and Ben are taking about running away from home)

As another week of sixth form passed, Ben once again found himself bored on a Saturday night with nothing to do but watch Denny and Louise fight over the TV remote. 

He couldn't even call Jay up to come around as he was doing some part time work over the weekend and he really didn't feel like calling anybody else up, so he accepted his fate of being annoyed by his younger siblings. 

"Ben!" Louise protested, clearly ignoring the comment he had made when he had walked into living room which had been, _earphones in, leave me alone._ When he made no effort to respond, she picked up the nearest pillow to her and threw it at his head. "Tell Denny we are not watching the football." 

Reminding himself that his dad had asked him to keep the peace, he sighed. "Let him watch it till half time." He offered, suddenly hating that he was the oldest who apparently had power in this situation. Frankly, Ben didn't care if Denny watched West Ham or if Louise watched Keeping up with the Kardashians, he just wanted peace. "Then you can watch your show. Either that are go outside." 

"Go outside?" She scoffed, "And do what?" 

"I don't know, Lou." He shrugged, "Go annoy Bex." 

Ben knew that he was about to get a rant, judging by the way her face hardened at his comment. Deciding that he wasn't prepared to listen to her, he pulled himself up and off the chair, ignoring her shouting his name as he walked in the direction of the kitchen. 

He audibly groaned when he watched into the kitchen to see Sharon sat there with Linda, clearly gossiping over a glass of wine. 

When Linda spotted him she smiled, in that overly positive Carter way. "Hi Ben." She said, "In on a Saturday night? That's unusual for you." 

Well, he wasn't about to stop by a party and get drunk and hook up with somebody- not with whatever was going on with him and Callum. And he wasn't about to bring up Callum to anybody, anyway how do you explain that you have currently gotten yourself involved in a bet with your least favourite person, aka a Taylor. 

However, he also wasn't going to be the guy that stayed on a Saturday night and hung out with his bickering siblings. So he painted on a smile and shrugged, "Going out now, actually." And before Sharon could ask him where he was going, he turned around and left the kitchen, grabbing his jacket on the way. 

The second he was outside he was pulling out his phone and staring at his contact list. 

Well, he knew somebody who wasn't awful company and in the process he could prove himself right and Keanu wrong, that he could in fact keep Callum's company. Deciding before he changed his mind, he scrolled down his contact list until he found Callum's number, silently hoping that he wouldn't be rejected. 

_Not because he cared,_ Ben reminded himself.

But he needed to save some face.

"Uh, hey?" Ben smirked at Callum's tone, he was convinced that Callum would always be confused whenever Ben got in touch with him. 

Deciding to skip the pleasantries, Ben butted in. "Are you busy?" Despite the fact he was already walking towards the tube station with the full intent of picking up Callum on his way. 

Callum thought for a moment and Ben was almost afraid that he was actually about to be rejected, something that he would completely deny if anybody asked. However, that was not the case as he finally spoke. "No, just watching TV." Was Callum's response, "Why?" 

Ben jogged to catch the tube, "I'll be at yours soon." And with that, he gave Callum little chance to decline as he hung up on him and continued with his plan. 

Now, Ben wasn't a romantic guy. In fact, he was the complete opposite of romance and avoided a relationship like the plague. 

So, technically as he stood outside of Callum's house waiting for him he realised that this was one of the few times he had actually seen somebody multiple times. It was almost amusing that Ben could successfully get Callum's attention while Jay struggled to keep Lola's, however he wasn't about to tease his friend about that. 

Plus, it wasn't that Ben suddenly had a personality transplant.

This had started from a bet after all and he wasn't about to let his pride be damaged or upset Jay. 

Before he could get lost in his own thoughts, the door opened and Callum walked out. Instead of his usual hoodie, Callum was wearing a black jacket and his usual jeans, the same converse on his feet. "Not going to invite me into your bedroom this time?" Ben teased as Callum walked down the path towards him. 

Callum rolled his eyes, barley stopping to greet Ben as he continued walking down the pavement with the exception that Ben would follow. "I was ready this time." He shrugged, as Ben jogged a little to catch up with him- due to Callum's long legs and all. "And my brother has a few friends round, i did you a favour really making you stay out in the cold." 

"Your dad lets you have parties, huh?" Ben asked, knowing the last time he had tried to hold a gathering at his house Sharon had basically threatened to lock him in his room for the rest of his life. Anyway, the fun part of attending parties is that you don't have to do the clearing up. 

Callum looked disinterested at the mention of his father, pausing at the stop sign in typical Callum style while waiting for the red light so they could cross. In typical Ben style, he crossed, smirking when he heard the sound of Callum's converse hitting the road as he followed after Ben. 

"He's hardly ever in." Callum eventually replied, "He never notices when Stuart has friends round." 

Ben nodded more to himself than anybody else, grabbing Callum's hand and steering him in the right direction. Ben knew exactly where they were going tonight and they needed to take the tube to get there. "So...You are saying he wouldn't notice if i was there?" 

The look Callum gave him was one of amusement and he gave himself a mental pat on the back for finally dragging that smile out of Callum. "So now you are inviting yourself 'round? Why can't i go to yours?" 

_Because my family would ask way too many questions,_ Ben thought before correcting himself and replying with a more simpler, "Too crowded." He offered, as they walked onto the tube, this time Callum took a seat and Ben decided took the opportunity to stand in front of him, for once he was looking down at Callum. "My little sister is annoying, trust me you'd never come around again." 

Callum continued to look amused, lip quirked upright. "Huh." He nodded to himself, Ben was thankful that Callum accepted that as a reply. "I only have an older sibling and he's bad enough." 

Before Ben could prod any further into the life of Callum that he knew so little about, Callum steered the conversation away from his family. "Where are we going anyway?" He questioned, in typical Callum untrusting style. "Did you not have a party you could attend this weekend or something?" 

Ignoring the comment that implied Ben was a social butterfly, he smiled down at Callum. "I just wanted to hang out with you, is that not allowed?" 

Callum narrowed his eyes, trying to read Ben's expression and spot something that suggested Ben was lying. Ben however, wasn't exactly lying. He could have easily of stayed in and watched movies with his siblings and overhear the local gossip from Linda and Sharon, but instead he chose to come out in the cold to spend time with Callum.

Not everything Ben did have an ulterior motive. 

Instead of calling him out, Callum chewed on his bottom lips, eyes remaining on Ben's face for a few seconds longer. "Guess that's alright." Callum decided. 

Smirking, he held his hand out towards Callum. For a moment, the other boy just stared down at if as if nobody else has ever offered to hold Callum's hand before, when Ben shook his hand a little, Callum finally held onto it. "C'mon, it's our stop." This time Callum didn't question where they were going as Ben dragged him off the tube and onto the platform, fully aware that he was now holding Callum's hand while Callum was nothing but tense beside him. 

Ben put it down as Callum not having much experience with affection, something that he noted in the back of his mind for another day as he dragged Callum up and out of the station. 

"Have you brought me here to kill me?" Callum asked as they walked down a dark street. They had already been walking for about ten minutes now, Ben had left go of Callum's hand as soon as they had gotten out of the station and since then they had been walking side by side, their shoulders occasionally meeting. 

Ben laughed, although it was clear that Callum was genuinely concerned about the dark alleyway they were currently walking down. Laughing, he looked over his shoulder to check that Callum was still following, "C'mon, you ain't scared of the dark are you?" He asked, although the look Callum gave him, suggested that he actually was. Now this was just confirmation as to why Ben didn't do relationships. 

"Not scared of the dark." Callum corrected, thankfully still following after Ben. Although, Ben was pretty sure the only reason he still had Callum's company was because the other boy was too scared to walk back out of the alley alone. "I am however, scared of alleyways that someone i hardly know lead me down." 

Ben paused from where he had been walking, turning to look at Callum again. "Um, hardly know?" He questioned, frowning slightly. "I took you on a date." 

Callum shrugged, also frozen on the spot. "You took me to a student party." He said, "And it's not like we know each other very well...For example, what's my middle name?" 

With his arms crossed over his chest, it was clear that Callum actually wanted to know if Ben knew anything about him. He had wished that he had picked somewhere inside for this type of conversation, after all, this was London and it was night- he was freezing. "Um..." Ben thought of any name that would fit in the middle of Callum and Highway, taking a shot and offering up, "Adam?" 

The look Callum gave him instantly told him he was wrong. "Callum Adam?" At least he laughed at Ben's attempt, before he was shaking his head. "Don't have one." 

"You were setting me up for failure there." Ben argued back, realising they were borderline bickering now. He took the opportunity to start walking again, thankful when he heard Callum following after him. "Fine, tell me a fact about yourself Mr Mysterious." 

Ben walked up to the abandoned building, which had been his destination all along. As he reached the familiar back door, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to use the torch, aware of how quiet Callum had fallen behind him. Knowing how untrusting Callum was, he most likely believed Ben had dragged him here to kill him now. 

Using the bottom of his combat boot, he kicked the door open as if he had done it multiple times before (which he had) when he turned to look back at Callum, the other boy was watching him as if the police were about to jump from the roof and arrest them both. Ben decided that Callum's constant state of alert was one of his favourite things about the other boy. 

"Relax, i've been here a lot." Ben tried to assure, as he walked through the gap he had made in the door of the abandoned warehouse. When Callum made no effort to move, Ben sighed and reached out for his hand, offering his own. As expected, it took Callum a couple of moments to make a decision before he was entwining their fingers and allowing Ben to drag him through the gap in the door. "C'mon, i like it here...It's relaxing?" 

In all honesty, there wasn't much here apart from old building equipment and broken windows but when Ben was going through his angsty teenage years when he wanted to be anywhere but home, this place became a type of solace for him. 

He was hoping Callum would understand why once they reached the roof, for now, Callum just continued to look on edge and follow after him. 

"C'mon." Ben started again, "Tell me a fact. Are you scared of anything?" 

Somewhat distracted, Callum replied. "I'm pretty scared of the ocean, there is no need for something to be so big." He added, "The thought of your legs just dangling there- yeah, no." 

Ben couldn't help but laugh, despite the genuine fear on Callum's face. "Did you just scare yourself?" 

The look Callum gave him in response suggested the answer was a yes. As much as Ben wanted to continue with his usual stand-offish attitude, he decided to be honest with Callum, which sounded rather hypercritical considering their situation, but at least he could be honest with this one thing. "I am claustrophobic." Ben went with, "Ain't ever taken a lift in my life and have no plans to either." 

As if he was proving a point, Ben pushed open the double doors that led to the staircase of the warehouse, motioning for Callum to follow him as he took two steps at a time. "Not even the lift at college?" Callum asked as he caught up with Ben, clearly not wanting to be left behind in this place. 

"No chance." Ben scoffed, "Small places Cal, they ain't my thing." 

Seemingly accepting that, Callum steered the conversation elsewhere. "You keep calling me Cal." He pointed out, as if it wasn't already obvious. "Nobody else calls me that." 

"Good." Ben replied, before pushing open the overly heavy door that led to the roof. Despite the struggle, as soon as he got it open he glanced around for the familiar steel pipe that he often used to prop the door open. The entire time he could feel Callum watching him and while he expected the other boy to ask what they were doing up here, as Ben motioned for Callum to follow him on the roof, this time he didn't put up much of a protest. 

The first thing Ben noted as he walked out onto to the roof that 1) he didn't dress for this weather 2) it was really cold. 

He was waiting for the moment that Callum complained or questioned Ben about his choice of destinations...However, it never came. Instead Callum walked ahead of Ben and instead wrapped his arms around himself, confirming to Ben that he wasn't the only one who felt the cold. 

He watched as Callum walked to the edge of the roof, peering over with a content expression. Ben knew why Callum was stood there, it was the whole reason he liked this place after all, which was the view of London at night from this warehouse. 

"Not scared of heights are you?" Ben asked with a grin, his eyes still focused on the skyline in front of them. However, he could see from the corner of his eye, Callum's lip quirk upwards. 

"Nah, luckily enough." Callum replied, knocking Ben's shoulder as he did. 

Watching with amusement as Callum used his height to climb onto one of the steps so he could see further. However, when Callum put both feet on the higher platform, Ben reacted on instinct and grabbed the back of his jacket, suddenly not liking how close he was to the edge. Callum noticed, as he turned to look over his shoulder and smirk down at Ben. "Thought you weren't scared of heights?"

"I'm not, i am scared of you falling headfirst off that edge though." Ben mumbled, keeping a tight grip on Callum's jacket. "I didn't think you had it in you." 

Callum shrugged, "There's a lot you don't know about me." And Ben didn't know why that got to him so much, but he smiled anyway. 

After a few moments of trusting that Callum was safe enough on that platform, Ben let go of his jacket and instead pulled out his phone. Seeing a few text messages, he chose to ignore them in favour of opening up his camera and pointing it directly at Callum. As if it had been planned, Callum turned his head at the same time as Ben took the photo and the picture of Callum smiling with London in the background may be Ben's favourite yet. 

Standing on his tip toes so Callum could see the photo, the other boy looked awfully pleased with what he was being shown. 

"Right, get down from there now." Ben huffed, holding a hand out to encourage Callum to take it. As if he was suddenly showing a whole other part of his personality that Ben was quickly learning about, Callum tilted his head to the side as if he was thinking about it. Ben pushed down the urge to grab him, because who said that Callum is shy and not a total wind up? "Callum-" 

"Okay, fine." He assured but paused before he made any effort to actually get down. "Whats in it for me?" 

Ben rolled his eyes, suddenly regretting letting go of Callum's jacket. "Uh..." Trying to find something that Callum would find appealing, he shrugged. "I'll buy you a strawberry milkshake on the way home from that twenty four hour McDonalds and change that picture of you i just took to my lock screen." 

Looking amused at Ben's attempt, Callum shrugged and jumped down, using Ben's shoulder to do so. 

"Okay, but i prefer chocolate milkshakes." He replied. 

Ben nodded, aware that he was now taking demands from Callum Highway, something that he would not be telling anybody else. "Happy?" He questioned as he turned his phone to Callum, showing him his new lock screen. 

Looking overjoyed, Callum hummed before taking a seat on the floor with his back against the wall, Ben following. 

"So, how'd you find this place?" Callum asked after a few moments of silence. He found himself being able to feel comfortable around Callum even when they were quiet, something that he didn't feel comfortable to do so with many others. Although, he put that down to Callum just being a quiet person himself and nothing else. 

Ben chewed on his bottom lip, remembering the reason in a non positive light. However, the way Callum was looking at him would suggest that Callum wouldn't care if Ben's upbringing hadn't always been smooth. "Let's just say fourteen year old me wasn't always the happiest kid." Ben laughed as he often did when he was trying to mask his real feelings with humour. Callum's face remained serious, as if he was genuinely listening to Ben, once again something that not many people did. Ben suddenly felt like running was the best option, not being able to handle Callum's actual concern. 

However, out of respect of Callum and his clear fear of being left in this warehouse alone, Ben continued. "Had an argument with my dad, went to my mums and she took my dads side." He chuckled, before adding. "Y'know, when you are that age you feel like the world is out to get you. So, i figured running away would get their attention and that's how fourteen year old me found this place." 

Callum frowned, "How long did you stay here?" 

"Oh, it wasn't long before i went home." He laughed, "But, it's just been somewhere i like to come to now." 

Callum was quiet for a moment before he offered, "I ran away from home once too." He added, "Actually, i did it a lot." 

Feeling the smile drop from his face, Ben turned his attention fully towards Callum. "Parent problems?"

The laugh that Callum did came with a lot of resentment, leaning his head back against the wall behind them both. "You could say that. Although, when you say parents, it's more like parent. My mum left us a long time ago." 

Now, Ben liked to criticise his family often but he had a lot of them around him from a mum and a dad, to siblings (as annoying as they were) and cousins and aunts and uncles- Ben almost hated family gatherings. Callum however, seemed like he didn't have a lot of that. 

"First time i was nine." Callum said, messing around with the zip on his jacket. "My brother found me an hour later at a bus stop, that was a fail." 

"Why'd you run away?" Ben found himself asking. 

Callum rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish as he admitted. "My dad likes a drink." While Callum sounded very casual while discussing this, Ben could see the hurt behind Callum's eyes as he spoke. Evidently, there was more to it than his dad simply liking a drink. "Nine year old me tried to take a bottle out of his hand, learnt from that mistake." 

"He hit you?" 

"Wouldn't be the last time." Callum said, sounding a little too relaxed about that. "Anyway, my brother put up with a lot more than me. Stu gets a lot of stick because he's always been in and out of school and getting in trouble and that, but he's the only person who has always been there for me. He used to sleep on my bedroom floor sometimes-" 

While Ben listened to Callum talk about his so-called father, he couldn't help but feel guilt, knowing fine well that Callum was telling him details about his personal life while Ben had left him in the dark over a lot of things. 

Realising he had lost himself in his own head, Callum nudged his shoulder with a grin. "What's up?" 

He managed a smile, knocking Callum back gently. "How'd you turn out so good when your dad sounds like a real prick?" 

Callum laughed, "Dunno." He winked at Ben, in a way that really wasn't a wink but Ben found it endearing. "Raised myself." 

Ben wouldn't deny that, Callum was somebody that could clearly look after himself. 

"Anyway." Callum cleared his throat, once again changing the subject. While he seemed like he was used to his dad, he clearly didn't like talking about the man more than he thought necessary and Ben really didn't think he deserved to push any further, Callum had opened up enough. "I bet you bring all your guys here." 

He knew Callum was teasing by the amusement in his voice. However, Ben didn't know how to tell him that Callum was the first person he had ever taken here. Sure, it was an old warehouse and it wasn't like they were at the top of The Shard with a view of London, but it had been a big part of Ben's childhood and it was somewhere he hadn't even taken Jay. 

But in usual Ben style, he painted on his best grin and reminded himself that whatever Ben was starting to think this was, it wasn't real. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i basically gave callum all my own fears 
> 
> twitter/tumblr: calnben


	6. are you bored yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben had made a lot of stupid decisions in his life, this one however might just beat them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooo, 
> 
> song: are you bored yet? - wallows 
> 
> still crying over the proposal so if there is any mistakes it is because i'm typing it while crying, okay perfect x

"I think she likes me." Ben paused from where he was pushing around the salad that he had picked up from the cafeteria. There had only been two choices today, either this salad that Ben really was starting to regret choosing or an even worse choice that was stew that looked around ten weeks old. Ultimately, to save his stomach and prevent the possibility of food poisoning he went with the safer option. 

Looking up at Jay, he was not surprised to find him looking directly at Lola who sat in her usual seat. Ben had spotted her when they had walked in, well he had spotted Callum who was currently distracted by a textbook and his own bowl of salad ( _smart_ ) seemingly unaware of Jay's frequent looks in their direction. 

"How'd your meet up go?" Ben asked as he pushed the bowl to the side, deciding that he would grab a late lunch on the way home. 

"Nice." Was Jay's reply, Ben didn't expect anything else. "We have a lot in common, she's really funny." 

Ben quirked his eyebrow at Jay's self compliment before they were both looking back in the direction of Callum and Lola. "So, have you asked her out yet?" Was Ben's follow up question, eyes following the movement of Callum's pen in a daydream like state. 

As expected, Jay shrugged. "I'd look too eager, right?" He questioned and Ben almost wanted to smack his best friend over the head, although he was afraid that it would draw too much attention to them and attention leads to questions. Plus, Keanu and his table of idiots were only sat a few seats down and he really didn't need his involvement today, after all, the Taylor kid really was into gossip. 

"Mate...I thought asking her out on a date was the whole point of this?" Ben asked, unsure of what he was referencing when he said _this,_ this being him and Callum. 

"C'mon, Callum ain't that bad is he?" Jay asked, clearly thinking that Ben was complaining.

In reality, Ben had stopped texting Jay complaining about this situation a while ago. In fact, Ben hadn't even told him that he and Callum had gone out together last Saturday night, Jay had been busy at work while Ben had been bonding with Lola's best friend. 

"Never said Callum was bad." Ben pointed out, "Just...How long do you expect this to go on for?" 

Jay shrugged, "Don't put this all on me." He huffed, "Let's not forget who agreed on a bet with Keanu Taylor." 

Ben didn't have a response to that, instead choosing to stay silent as he clenched his jaw and thought of all the stupid decisions he had made in his life. Jay nudged his shoulder again, regaining his attention. "Anyway, you don't seem to hate Callum." He pointed out, "Who knows, maybe'll you'll fall in love." 

Ben knew his friend was teasing. After all, it wasn't like Ben was known as being the guy that fell into relationships- he was known as the guy who did the exact opposite. However, Ben couldn't help but feel somewhat defensive of himself, as if he needed to prove that there was no chance that Ben and Callum would go any further than what they were now. 

"No chance, mate." Ben muttered, looking away from Jay to look back at Callum. "Too sweet...He's alright to be around though, not sure why you were ever scared of him." 

Jay looked like he was about to protest if the look of offence that was plastered across his face was anything to go by, however he instantly shut his mouth again when he saw the look Ben was giving him. 

"You know, we don't actually have that long left of sixth form for all you know she might be going to university across the country." Ben decided, giving Jay that push he needed to ask her out. But on the other hand, he knew his friend and he knew Jay was expecting a miracle before he felt comfortable enough to ask Lola out. "Plus, Cal will get bored of my company eventually." 

The look Jay gave him in response had Ben putting his guard back up, "Cal?" 

Swinging his leg over the bench he had been comfortably sat on, he reached for his backpack, completely ignoring Jay who was looking like he had just won the highest amount on the lottery on a Saturday night. Ben suddenly wanted to wipe that grin off his face and he would have if Jay wasn't his best friend. 

"I didn't realise you were on nicknames." Jay said, trying to contain his laughter as Ben grabbed his phone from the table and flipped him off, making his exit from the cafeteria before Jay could wind him up any further. 

He forced a smile as Callum caught his eye on the way out, clearly alert to the speed Ben was leaving at before his expression settled with a frown as Ben slammed the door behind him, silently reminding himself to never refer to Callum as _Cal_ again. 

"You looked stressed before." Ben looked up from where Callum was stood in front of him, as usual a book hooked under an arm and his backpack slung over the opposite shoulder. Ben felt himself soften slightly, despite the fight or flight mode that was currently activated, as Callum had clearly cared enough to come find him and ask if he was alright. 

More than anyone else in this college would've done. 

"You alright?" Callum prompted, attempting to drag Ben out of his own head. 

"Uh." Ben cleared his throat, glancing around the room to check if there was anybody looking at them. When he realised that nobody cared enough to look, he turned back to Callum who was watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. "No...I mean, yeah i'm fine." 

Callum looked far from convinced, but smiled anyway as he started to step backwards, as if he knew where he wasn't wanted. "Just checking." He shrugged, moving towards the door that would lead him out of the communal area. 

Ben looked down at his work that he should really catch up on, after all he hasn't been a stellar student these past couple of weeks ( _or years_ ) and he wasn't far off his final A-Level exams. Glancing back up, he watched as Callum smiled at another student as he held the door open for them before he was walking through and disappearing. 

Deciding against his better judgement of getting a good grade in this class, Ben knocked his textbook off the table as he got up, cringing at the sound it made as it hit the ground and the attention from other students that came with it. 

Grabbing everything he had left on the table, he shoved as much as he could in his backpack before not so gracefully getting back up. He shot the girl who was giving him evils a sarcastic smile as he passed her, fully aware that he just disturbed multiple students studying. 

As he pushed open the door Callum had just walked through, his annoyance increased as he spotted Keanu sat on one of the tables, a laptop perched on his laptop. When he spotted Ben, his expression turned to one of smug and Ben reminded himself that he really didn't need to get suspended in his last couple of months of sixth form. "Your boy went that way." Keanu said, motioning towards the door in front of Ben. "You are really trying aren't you?" 

"Trying?" Ben scoffed, "I don't need to try." 

Whatever Keanu shot back was ignored as Ben walked through the door-

"Woah, hi." Callum laughed as he caught Ben by the shoulders, preventing the both of them colliding. Ben got over the seconds of shock he felt from bumping right into Callum and smiled at the sight of Callum laughing to himself. He glanced over his shoulder, ignoring Keanu who was clearly amused in the background. 

Callum must have followed his eyes as he was looking over Ben's shoulder and towards Keanu. However, before Callum had chance to ask any questions, Ben was grabbing the sleeve of his jacket and pulling him with him, wherever Callum had been planning on going as he was walking through the door long forgotten as he allowed himself to be dragged. "Where we going?" Callum asked, slight humour in his tone. 

Ben dropped down onto the bench outside the college with a huff, the bad mood he had just been put in clearly obvious judging by the way Callum was watching him. For a moment, Ben thought Callum wasn't going to sit down but then he motioned for Ben to shift over before taking the space beside him. The comfortable silence they fell into was welcomed by Ben as he stared out to the street in front of them, watching the cars pass by them. 

He surprised himself and broke the silence first, glancing over at Callum with a small smile. "Thanks for uh, asking before." Ben started, scratching at the bottom of his chin to distract himself from being genuine for once. "If i was alright." 

Callum's smile was soft as he shrugged, his head dropping slightly. "Well, you kinda ran out of the cafeteria like you just realised you left the oven on at home." Callum laughed, "Thought it was best i'd check." 

Ben nodded with his own smile. He sighed before motioning towards the gates of sixth form, "I'm going to ditch the rest of the day." He admitted, "Got a migraine, might bite someones head off if i have to stay here any longer." 

Callum laughed, clearly content with that being a good enough reason to ditch your last class. It only confirmed that Keanu and his group of idiots were wrong when they assumed Callum to be a goody two shoes, after all he wouldn't be hanging around with Ben if that was the case. Callum was Callum and non of them really knew him. 

"I'll see you around, yeah?" He offered as he stood up, grabbing his bag as he did. 

Callum looked up and nodded and for a moment Ben almost felt bad for leaving him behind, but he pushed that thought right out of his mind. 

"Bye." Callum replied, watching as Ben walked away, grabbing his headphones from his backpack and reminding himself that he had everything under control. 

Friday night was a night where Jay convinced Ben to show his face at a party again. 

And yes, Ben liked alcohol and he liked parties so that was not the problem. The problem was that it was only when they were walking across the square did Jay decided to tell him whose party they were going to. 

"Keanu? Seriously?" Ben complained as he stood in the middle of the street, he suddenly had the desire to turn around and go right back home. However, the grip Jay had on his arm suggested otherwise. "I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than talk to that prick right now-" 

Jay rolled his eyes, somehow starting to drag Ben across the street again. "C'mon, he ain't that bad." Jay tried, and maybe Ben would have agreed with him a couple of weeks ago, but now, Ben decided that he hated the guy. 

"He is." Ben argued, despite following Jay over to the Taylor's house. "If he pisses me off i will-" 

"No you won't." Jay cut him off, giving him a warning glance before he knocked on the front door. It only took a few moments before the door opened and Keegan Taylor opened the door, clearly dressed like he was part of the party. Ben gave Jay a look because Keegan was around the same age as Louise but here he was with a bunch of sixth formers. "Alright mate?" Jay offered as Keegan let them into the house, Ben managing his own smile because while his brother was a waste of space, it didn't mean Keegan was. 

He was almost afraid when he walked up the stairs that led to the flat that he would find Louise there, but fortunately he was met with most of his own age. "You came then?" Ben placed the bottle of beer on the counter in front of Keanu, shooting him a sarcastic smile that showed that he would rather be hanging out with his siblings than hang out at the Taylor's. 

"Couldn't miss this, could we Jay?" Ben smirked, as he looked over at Jay, his best friend had a similar expression on his face. 

Keanu took the bottle from his hand and held it up in a cheers motion, before he added. "Your boy is somewhere over there." He started, and Ben's own smirk dropped from his face because why did he know that Keanu was referring to Callum? "Turns out, if you can convince Lola to go somewhere, ultimately Callum will follow. You two would know, you know what with your little set up you've got going on." 

Ben clenched his hands together, wanting nothing more than to punch Keanu in the face. However, if Callum was here he really didn't want to have to explain why he just knocked the host off his feet, so pushing down his inner rage, he turned around and walked into the living room. 

He spotted Callum as a result of the bright pink dress Lola was wearing. 

Ben's bad mood only increased when he spotted Leo talking to Callum, something that he wanted to stop straight away. He barley gave Jay a chance to stop him before he was walking across the room, not caring much for walking into others until he reached Callum. When Callum did spot him he smiled over Leo's shoulder and Leo followed suit, while Jay made a beeline towards Lola, Ben made himself known as he stood beside Callum. 

"Hey." He smiled, completely ignoring Leo as his full attention stayed on Callum. "What are you doing here?" 

After all, this was Callum who wanted parties, Callum. "Uh, Lola." He shrugged, "Think exams are stressing her out, hence why she's currently downing a bottle of wine. I'm on Lola watch." 

Ben nodded, knowing the only reason Callum would be would because of Lola. As he looked over towards Lola, he spotted Jay trying to take over Callum's job. When he looked away, he looked directly at Leo, crossing his arms over his chest. "Can we help you?" 

Leo, knowing that he had wound Ben up, shrugged. "Was just talking to Callum, that's all." He said, playing the innocent card. The irony of them all suddenly deciding to get to know Callum after they encouraged Ben to essentially make a bet on Callum, Ben wasn't about to let that happen. 

"Nice." Ben muttered, becoming a little obvious in his annoyance towards Leo. "Well...I need to talk to Cal, so if you don't mind." 

Leo looked in between Ben and Callum for a moment, before deciding that Ben could have this one and stepped away, hopefully disappearing for the rest of the night if Ben had his way. "You don't like him, huh?" Callum laughed as soon as they were alone. 

"You could say that." Ben mumbled, eyes following Leo across the room until he left Ben's sight. "What you drinking?" Although, he didn't give Callum any time to reply before he was taking the cup from the other boys hand and drinking the liquid. 

Fortunately, Callum didn't look mad instead looking amused as he smiled back at Ben. 

He could handle this night, as long as he got drunk. 

So it turns out, Callum is the lightweight. 

Ben was sat on the counter in the kitchen, ignoring everything Jaggs was saying as he ranted beside Ben and instead watched Callum who was sat on the floor across the room. Whitney and Lola were on either side of him and whatever they were saying was clearly funny to him as he had his head down and was laughing along with them.

Jay was sat with them, clearly enjoying Lola's company as he joined in on the conversation. "That your boyfriend?" Ben looked back at Jaggs, noticing that the other guy was staring at Callum. 

"Callum?" Ben laughed, rubbing the back of his beck awkwardly. "Nah, not my boyfriend." 

Jaggs nodded slowly, before tilting his head to the side and looking back at Ben. "So why are you staring at him then?" 

Ben frowned, not enjoying the interrogation and not enjoying the party either. "You not got anybody else to annoy?" When Jaggs turned to look at Ben he was laughing, expecting Ben to be laughing too but when he was met with a glare he jumped down from the counter and held his arms in the air to show his innocence. 

Ben was thankful when he finally left him alone, giving Ben the opportunity to look back at Jay and Callum. 

He sighed as Jay waved him over, suddenly regretting not ditching the party a long time ago. "What's up?" He asked as he looked down at Lola and Callum who were still on the floor, Lola passed out with her head on Callum's lap. "How much did those two drink?" 

Jay looked a little lost as he stared back at Ben, "Way too much." He said, "Help me?" 

"Do i have to help you with everything?" Ben complained, although moved across the room anyway. As Lola rolled off her best friend, Ben took the opportunity to stand in between Callum's legs, holding both hands out towards him in the hope that Callum will get the hint. Clearly Callum wasn't as drunk as Lola as it didn't take him long to hold onto Ben's hands, Ben using the advantage of being mostly sober over Callum to pull him up, catching Callum when he stumbled. 

"Who knew you were a drinker?" Ben teased as he hooked an arm around Callum's waist and motioned for Jay who was stood by the door with Lola to move. 

"Ain't." Callum groaned, "Lola's fault." 

Ben hummed, not sure if that was the truth as he followed Jay and Lola out of the Taylor house. "You know, i can actually walk myself." Callum laughed, referencing the tight hold Ben had around his waist. 

In response, Ben pulled his arm away as if Callum had just burnt him. "Uh, yeah i knew that." He said, "Just didn't want you to fall down the stairs, you know." 

Callum gave him a knowing look, before groaning the second he was met with fresh air. Ben smirked, holding his arm out for Callum again, "Feel sick now?" He questioned, noticing how Callum's face had just paled. 

Without protest, Callum reached out and grabbed Ben's arm again, grimacing. "I want to go home." 

Ben was thankful he knew the way to Callum's house as he had little hope in Callum's ability to walk himself home right now. Ben would never admit that he was worried about the thought of Callum passing out while he was by himself. 

"Yeah, that's where we are going." Ben muttered, looking around until he caught sight of Lola and Jay who were walking ahead. When Jay suddenly stopped and turned around, Ben was expecting a question however he looked directly at Callum. "Callum, please tell me you know how to get to Lola's." Was Jay's plea, clearly Lola wasn't in the state to give directions. 

Callum just nodded, speeding up his walk despite the fact he looked like he was about to throw up all over his converse. 

"FYI, next time Lola tries to drag you to a Taylor party because she is stressed." Ben started as they walked through the square. Luckily, there was nobody out which avoided any awkward encounters with any of Ben's neighbours who would ask who the guy is currently being held up by Ben was. "Avoid it." 

Callum just mumbled something that Ben didn't exactly understand back, clearly stuck between that uncomfortable drunk feeling where you cannot decide if you are enjoying it or you are about to throw up. Evidently, taking one look at Callum would suggest that Callum was the latter. 

It didn't take long to arrive at Lola's as she lived closer to the square than Callum, Ben stood by a lamppost with Jay as Callum all but carried her into her house. "You can go mate." Ben offered after a few silent moments. "I'll walk Callum home." 

Jay quirked his eyebrow, looking on the verge of laughter before he started to step away from where Ben was stood. Maybe it was because he thought Ben was about to punch him and if so, he wasn't wrong. 

"Text me once you are home." Jay called out as he started to walk backwards, away from the house and thankfully away from Ben. "Oh and Ben?" 

He looked up from where he had been distracting himself waiting for Callum with his phone, Jay was stood across the road now but was still looking in his direction. "Thanks...You know, you are a good friend." 

Ben knew Jay was being genuine even if it was coming out in a drunken manner, he waved him off smiling as Jay finally turned around and walked back in the direction of the square. 

It took another five minutes before the front door to Lola's house was opening again and Callum was walking out. When he spotted Ben stood in the same place he had left him he looked somewhat surprised before a smile spread out on his face. "You waited for me?" He asked sounding a little more alive than before. Ben figured he had either thrown up while inside or had downed a whole bottle of water to sober himself up. 

"Yeah, well someone had to make sure you didn't fall asleep on the tube." Ben teased as Callum walked up to him, "Lola alright?" 

Callum nodded, "Passed out in bed." He assured, starting to walk in the direction of the underground. "Nice of Jay to walk her home." 

The smirk Callum gave him was full of knowing as Ben caught up to him, pulling his denim jacket tighter around himself. 

They made it back to Callum's in one piece, after Callum had fallen asleep on the tube (as Ben had predicted) and Ben had to drag him most of the way home. 

"I feel bad making you walk home." Callum said as he unlocked his door, or attempted to judging by the way he continued to drop his keys. It was only when Ben shoved him out of the way and unlocked it himself could they get the door open. "You can sleep on my floor if you want? I will have to sneak you in." 

"Sneak me in?" Ben found himself laughing but was instantly cut off by Callum's hand covering his mouth. 

"My dad can't see you, alright?" Callum whispered, "So we are going to be quiet." 

This time Ben didn't question him and looked down as Callum held onto his hand, walking him down the corridor as quiet as possible despite the creaking floorboards. As they walked past the living room the door was open and Ben looked in for the few seconds he was able to see inside. The TV was still on and Ben could just see the outline of someone passed out on the couch, however he was being dragged upstairs by a stumbling Callum. 

"I wasn't actually planning a sleepover-" Ben butted in but Callum was already dragging him through his bedroom door. 

"Go home if you want." Callum said as he landed backwards onto his bed. Ben watched as he leaned over to attempt to untie his laces, failing to do so multiple times until Ben finally gave in, dropping his coat on the floor and walking over to Callum. 

"No wonder you hardly drink." Ben sighed as he pulled Callum's converses off, throwing them across the room with little care. "Are you just going to sleep like that?" 

Callum hummed as he rolled over to he was actually in bed, pulling the duvet over most of his body so Ben could only see the escaped hair at the top. "I can get you blankets to sleep on the floor." Callum offered, despite the fact that he sounded half asleep already. "Or you can just sleep on the other side of the bed, i don't care." 

Without much thought, Ben pulled off his boots and walked around the side of the bed, throwing a pillow on the floor as he preferred to sleep with only one he glanced over at Callum who was already passed out on his own side. 

Once he was in bed, he turned his back onto a sleeping Callum, deciding that was the most appropriate way to sleep. 

However, Ben knew he had started something know and he wasn't sure how it was going to end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr/twitter - calnben


	7. remind me to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guilt eats away at Ben as he learns more about life at home for Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: remind me to forget - kygo ft miguel 
> 
> tw: jonno highway mentions, references to violence, blood

The familiar sound of his phone ringing pulled Ben from his peaceful sleep and he wanted to cry because he really wasn't ready to wake up. 

Turning over with the assumption that it was morning and he had overslept (which was expected on a Sunday morning) he frowned when he noticed how dark his room still was. The only light he could see was from his phone that was lit up and whoever was calling was clearly not giving up. 

He ignored the fact that it was 1:30am, which meant that Ben had only been asleep for around an hour, and instead focused on who was calling him. Answering the phone as quickly as he could in his sleep deprived state, "Callum?" He questioned, after all it wasn't like Callum has ever called him passed midnight before. 

When Callum didn't reply, Ben sat upright in his bed, suddenly alert and secretly hoping that Callum had accidentally called him and there wouldn't actually be a problem. Or maybe Callum simply wanted a chat, still that didn't sound very Callum like. 

"Cal?" Ben pushed, his voice softening slightly. He was tired and usually he would be moody about being woken up, but apparently he had a different reaction when it was Callum calling. "Are you there?" 

"I'm here." Callum said, his voice not giving much away. He only waited another beat before he was adding, "Are you busy?" 

Ben frowned, he was about to complain that Callum had just woken him up and he really didn't fancy doing anything in the middle of the night. However, before he had the chance he reminded himself that Callum wouldn't call if there wasn't a reason, "No, not busy." He decided, "What's up?" 

Callum remained quiet for a few moments and just as Ben was about to speak again, he spoke. "I need to get out of the house." It was only then that Ben realised Callum was speaking quietly, the usual rhythm of his speech was lacking and he sounded...off. If you had asked Ben a couple of months ago what that Highway guy sounded like when he was upset Ben would have had no idea, now however, he was pretty sure he had some. "Like...Right now." 

"Meet me half way?" Ben asked as he got up from the bed, not even questioning Callum as to why he needed to get out of his own home. Clearly it was serious enough for Callum to call Ben. 

"Uh, sure." Ben heard Callum reply quietly. 

"I've gotta get dressed Cal." Ben sighed, unsure why he felt guilty for hanging up on Callum right now however he had never been good with balancing on one leg and he wasn't sure he could put his jeans on with one arm free. "I'll text when i'm on my way, alright?" 

"Okay." Callum said, as if it was the most simple thing ever. 

Callum was the one to hang up and Ben found himself frowning down at his phone before he jumped back into action and got dressed, cringing when he turned the light on and it was way too bright. He threw on a hoodie and his wrangler jacket over the top and made his way out of his room, careful to dodge the awkward floorboard that creaked way too loudly whenever it was stepped on. 

He successfully passed Louise and Denny's rooms without making any noise, taking extra care as he walked down the stairs. 

When he passed the living room he saw the TV was still on and was lighting up the room, his dad had clearly fallen asleep in front of Who Wants To Be a Millionaire a long time ago and Sharon had abandoned him there in favour of having the bed to herself. 

He texted Callum as he walked out of the front door, cringing again when was met with the cold. 

Thankfully, it didn't take him long to reach their usual tube station- most of the time had passed quickly as a result of Ben's speed walk because it was so cold and his headphones he was thankful he brought with him. He waited by the exit of the station, knowing Callum would appear at any point- which he did in almost record time. 

However, the smile on Ben's face instantly dropped when he spotted Callum. 

Instead of his usual grin, Callum wasn't even looking at Ben and was instead watching his own feet in his favourite pair of over worn converse and the dark blue hoodie he was wearing covered most of his face as a result of his hoodie being up. Now, Ben wasn't a betting man- but he could tell from Callum's posture alone that something was up and he didn't need to be an expert best mate like Lola was to know that about Callum. 

"Thought you were going to walk right past me then." Ben teased, trying to be lighthearted as Callum walked up to him. Deciding they were comfortable enough with each other by now, Ben moved a little closer, close enough so he could pull Callum's hood down. 

Ben's face hardened, a hundred and one emotions running through his mind and not one he could explain. "Have you been crying?" 

Callum looked like he was about to deny it before his face softened again and he simply shrugged. 

"C'mon, we are going." Ben sighed, "It's cold." 

Callum didn't protest and instead followed after Ben and back towards the square. 

During the walk they were quiet, Ben occasionally glancing over to Callum to see if anything had changed. Each time, it hadn't. 

"Where we are going?" Callum asked quietly after a while, realising he wasn't familiar with the area. 

Ben shrugged, "My house." It's not like he had anywhere else to take Callum and even Ben wasn't about to turn him away, not when he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but home. 

Callum suddenly looked put off, freezing in his movements and clear anxiety flashing across his face. "But-your family." He tried to argue, suddenly seeming shy. Ben actually wanted the smart ass back that liked to bicker with Ben, this Callum was a whole other side. 

"Are asleep." Ben said in a matter of fact tone. Plus, they wouldn't care either he thought to himself but Callum didn't know that. "It's fine, it won't be the first time we've shared a bed." 

Callum almost looked a little embarrassed at that. After all, they hadn't spent much time together since Callum had gotten drunk and Ben had fallen asleep in his bed- if anything Ben had thought he had been avoiding him. 

Ben was thankful when Callum started walking again and didn't push any further questioning. 

When Ben finally returned home he gave Callum a reassuring smile as he unlocked his front door and walked in, careful to remain just as quiet as he had before. He peered his head into the living room and saw his dad still snoring away on his arm chair, Ben wanted to laugh but instead focused on Callum who looked slightly helpless stood in the middle of Ben's hallway. He motioned for the other boy to follow him upstairs, the both of them trying their best to make as little noise as possible before he finally reached the safety of his bedroom. 

As soon as he was in there he was turning on the light and shutting the door behind them, dropping his jacket on the floor at the quickest possibility. 

When he turned to Callum, he was stood in the middle of Ben's bedroom and glancing around as if he was trying to work Ben out from his decoration choices. When he caught Ben watching him, he smiled slightly. "Give me your hoodie, it's wet." Ben asked as he held his hand out for it. For a moment, Callum hesitated before he was lifting his sweatshirt over his head. 

Ben threw it into his laundry pile prepared for the questions from Sharon tomorrow, before he turned back to Callum. 

It was when he turned back to Callum did he notice the blood on his shirt. He was wearing a white shirt which only made the red stand out and while it wasn't a lot, it was clear that it wasn't old blood and it was just by Callum's collar. "Are you hurt?" Ben found himself asking, walking towards Callum a little too quickly. Once he was close enough he reached out and tilted Callum's head to the side, surprised when he didn't even slightly protest to it. 

He couldn't find anything on Callum's face which would explain the blood on his shirt so he stepped back, waiting and hoping that Callum trusted him enough. A voice in the back of Ben's head reminded him that Ben is the last person Callum should trust, but right now Ben is all he has in this room. 

"It's not my blood." Callum breathed out as if he could read Ben's inner dread. "It's my dads." 

Ben frowned, he didn't exactly know a lot about Callum's dad or did he want to know. After all, the only things he has heard have come from Callum himself and he was often painted as distant and always drunk. 

"He hurt you?" Ben asked, watching as Callum pulled on the collar of his top. 

"He was just drunk...Wouldn't leave me alone." Callum started, "The blood is...Uh, my dad pushed me and i hit my head. Stuart saw and punched my dad, it's my dad's blood." 

While Ben knew Callum was telling him that the blood was not his own, Ben couldn't help worry over the fact that Callum had hit his head and had been clearly slammed against a wall. Ben was no doctor, but concussion could be serious right? Ben didn't care how much Callum's dad was bleeding, his only thought was focused on Callum's possible injuries. 

"How does your head feel?" 

"Normal." Callum said, "It's really not that serious- i should've just gone to bed but when he gets like this-" Callum cut himself off with a shrug. 

Ben wanted to tell Callum he was glad he called him, but he kept his mouth shut. 

"Uh, i can get that washed for you." Ben offered, motioning towards his top. "You can wear one of my tops." 

He grabbed the first top he could find from his wardrobe- a Radiohead faded t-shirt and passed it over to Callum- smiling awkwardly, something that wasn't very common for Ben. "I'll just wait outside..." He started, backing out of his room slowly and closing the door gently behind him. 

The second he was in his own company again he leant against the wall of the landing, covering his face with both hands because- _what the fuck is he doing?_ Callum Highway was currently in his bedroom, changing into one of his shirts after essentially coming to Ben to escape his dad. 

And what was Ben?

Ben was the guy who was known for running away from relationships, messing with people and now Callum had become one of those people. Callum and Ben's friendship, whatever the hell this was, was built on a bet and the motivation for Jay to get what he wanted. 

Which was fine at first, after all, Ben wasn't a feelings type of guy. 

But now, Callum was opening up to Ben- trusting Ben? And what was Ben supposed to do now? 

Evidently, this was guilt he was feeling and usually he would brush it off, but now- he almost felt afraid to go back into his own bedroom. 

He didn't have much choice however as the door was opening and Callum was stood there, wearing Ben's shirt and looking confused as to why Ben hadn't returned. "You okay?" Ben asked quietly as he walked back into the bedroom. 

"Uh yeah." Callum laughed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I feel uh, bad for coming here. I'm sorry i don't even know why i did-" 

"Don't apologise." Ben assured, and he meant it too. He wanted to tell Callum that he could call him up for stuff like this anytime, but he knew that was a commitment in itself so he kept his mouth shut. "Does Stuart know where you are?" 

Callum nodded slowly, looking down at his phone in his hand. "Told him i've gone to a friends." 

"Are you tired?" Ben asked, unsure where to go from here. Callum looked like he was two seconds away from bolting constantly and Ben just wanted him to stay put, or at least feel comfortable with his surroundings. 

"I guess?" Callum replied, looking back at the bed before finding Ben's eyes again. 

"We can watch something until we fall asleep." Ben offered, grabbing his laptop which had been left on his floor. He should have apologised to Callum for the state of his room, however right now he was pretty certain that Callum didn't care about that right now. "C'mon, you sleep by the window because i need to sleep facing the door." 

Callum didn't protest. He simply waited until Ben pulled back his side of the covers and followed suit, watching Ben as he placed the laptop between us. "Now the important question." Ben started, glancing over to Callum. "Parks and Recreation or The Office?" 

Callum didn't miss a beat before he was replying, "Parks." 

Satisfied, Ben grinned and held up a fist. "My boy." Ben whispered as Callum knocked their hands together. 

It took approximately ten minutes for Callum to fall asleep. Ben tilted his head so he could see Callum, feeling a sense of warmth at the sight of Callum asleep on his pillow. He reached out and snapped his hand back about three times before he finally gave in and touched Callum's hair, moving an escaped strand away from his forehead. 

Ben wondered what Callum would think if Ben just told him, _yeah the only reason i asked you out was because Jay may be in love with Lola and he needed you on side for advantage._ Maybe Callum would laugh that part off, but the Keanu Taylor situation was a whole other dilemma. 

He flinched when Callum opened his eyes again, smiling slightly. 

"You need a hug?" Ben asked, automatically regretting his question. However, he didn't have any time to backtrack as Callum was already lifting Ben's arm and shuffling enough so he was underneath it, his head falling against Ben's shoulder. 

_This,_ this was something that Ben never did. He's never laid in bed and just cuddled somebody before, but here he was with Callum hooked under his right arm and his hand running through Callum's hair. 

"Your heart is beating really fast." Callum whispered, covering the space on Ben's chest with his hand. Ben wiped at the dried blood that was stuck to Callum's wrist, raising his eyebrow as Callum turned his palm upright. Ben took the hint and entwined their hands, bringing them down so they rested against his chest. 

Ben waited, staring ahead until Callum's breathing evened out again, falling asleep against Ben's chest until the room fell silent again. 

Carefully, he moved his head so it was pressed against the top of Callum's, trying to ignore the guilt eating away at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might like the next chapter- it's gonna follow on straight after this one. 
> 
> anyway, go watch it's a sin and come talk to me about it so i can cry some more. 
> 
> i will also update between me and you thanks to the kind anon on tumblr who reminded me that people still read that fic 
> 
> [tumblr](https://calnben.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/calnben)


	8. almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting himself be venerable was something that Ben avoided,
> 
> if only he could stick to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: almost by sarah close (ty to talia for introducing me to this song x)

It wasn't unusual for Ben to wake up alone. After all, it was expected. 

However, he knew he hadn't been dreaming last night and Callum had definitely fallen asleep with his head on Ben's chest. Ben did not dream that, he was almost certain- just in case, he lifted the covers off him and peered over the bed, feeling even more confused to see Callum's converses still at the side of the bed. 

Unless Callum decided to walk home without them Callum must be in the house, something that was incredibly concerning considering he wasn't in the only room Ben was in. 

Before he could worry anymore about loosing Callum in his own house, he heard the ever so familiar sound of Sharon laughing from the kitchen, which was followed by a whole other wave of inner dread. 

He pushed the bathroom door open a little wider as he passed, feeling even worse when he realised Callum wasn't there. 

Deciding there was only one other place Callum could be, despite his own inner dread, he walked downstairs and became more aware of the voices that were coming from the kitchen. He only needed to turn the corner to see Callum sat beside Louise around the breakfast table, the other boy was too busy listening to Ben's sister waffle on about something that Ben would usually tell her to be quiet for, Callum however looked as polite as ever. 

Ben made a mental note to kill Jay when he next say him as this was not what Ben did. He has never brought a guy home with him, a guy has never met Ben's family but here Callum was in the middle of a conversation with his sister about the vampire diaries. Now, Callum didn't look like the type of person who watched The Vampire Diaries, but as Ben drew closer to the room he could hear Callum ask, "So whose side are you actually on in this show?" 

However, Callum didn't get the chance to hear Louise's reply as Ben was walking into the kitchen and grabbing everyones attention. 

As he walked into the room he saw Sharon stood by the stove and when she spotted Ben she smiled, which happened to be a little too smug for his liking but he successfully ignored her as he turned his attention back to Callum and Louise. "Uh, hey." Callum said awkwardly, as if it had been normal for him to sit around the breakfast table with Ben's family. 

Ben gave him a dignified nod, before his eyes fell on Louise. "Callum doesn't care about your werewolf show." 

She rolled her eyes, pausing between spoonfuls of cereal. "Vampires." before adding, "Although there is a werewolf-" 

However, Ben cut her off. "I don't care." He leaned over and took the orange juice in his hold, unscrewing the top and taking a gulp before Sharon had any time to notice. Callum however, as when Ben looked in his direction the other boy was smiling slightly. 

Ben managed his own smile back, before Sharon was speaking up. "C'mon Louise, we are going to be late." She sighed, taking the half eaten bowl of cereal away before Louise had the chance to finish. 

Ben frowned as he watched his sister get up from her chair, grumbling about car journeys. "Where are you going?" He asked. 

"Day out, isn't that right Louise?" Sharon said, looking at Louise in a way that suggested Lou really wanted to be doing anything today but go on a family outing. Ben wanted to grin, after all he had reached the age where he could no longer be forced to join. "Your dad and Denny have just gone to pick up some snacks for the journey...You'll be alright here alone today, right?" She looked in between him and Callum and for a moment he was unsure what she was suggesting. 

"Yep, cya." He muttered as Sharon grabbed her water bottle from the side. When Louise turned to him, he muttered. "Wouldn't want to be you." 

Just as Louise was about to charge around the side of the table and attack Ben with the backpack she was holding, his dad appeared in the doorway and grabbed Louise's shoulder preventing her from giving her brother a concussion. "You lot ready?" His dad questioned, to which Louise grumbled again and turned back to Ben and Callum. 

"Nice to meet you Callum." She began, genuinely smiling at him. "You're too pretty for my idiot brother, run while you can." 

He heard Callum chuckle before saying his own goodbye to Louise. Sharon walked past Callum and added a polite, "Hope to see you soon Callum." Before following Louise out of the door, leaving Ben, Callum and Phil in the same room with the assumption that Denny was waiting in the car. 

Ben was surprised to see his dad send a small- but still there- smile in Callum's direction before following after his wife and daughter. And with that, Ben decided that it was approval in itself, huh, Ben hadn't expected that. 

The moment it was just them, Callum seemed to find his confidence again. "Sorry." He half whined, suddenly sounding really embarrassed. "I needed to use the bathroom and your sister bumped into me on the landing. At first she thought i was a burglar but then she realised i was wearing your shirt and looked half asleep so she clicked on and told me you often overslept so i could go hang out downstairs...I felt bad saying no." 

Ben laughed, because of course was the kind of person that just wanted to please others. 

"Nah, don't worry." Ben assured, "I should be saying sorry anyway, you had to put up with my family." 

Callum smiled, shrugging slightly. "They're nice." He admitted, "Your sister likes to talk but that's good because i've always been a listener. Dennis is funny, your dad stared me out for a little while before asking what part of London i lived in and then it was okay from there. Sharon made me one of her special coffees apparently, i should feel lucky for that." 

Ben eyes unintentionally softened as he listened to Callum discuss meeting Ben's family before Ben carefully pushed that thought to the back of his head where he rarely went. 

"You hungry?" Ben asked, standing up and walking towards one of the cupboards. "Louise didn't force you to eat her childish cereal did she?" 

Callum shook his head with a grin, "She did offer though." 

Lifting up a box of cheerios and a box of shreddies, Ben held them out in Callum's direction. "Now battle of the cereal." Ben said, "Which one?" 

"Cheerios, obviously." Callum replied. 

_Obviously,_ Ben thought to himself as he took the seat opposite Callum.

They had worked as a team to clean the kitchen once they were done and it was just as Ben was putting the final bowl in the cupboard did Callum break their comfortable silence. "Uh, i've probably overstayed my welcome." He started, adding before Ben could cut in. "I am sorry for last night, i don't normally do that." 

"You don't need to say sorry, Cal." Ben said, hoping Callum believed him. "Plus, you were quite warm to sleep beside-" 

Callum laughed, rubbing at the back of his neck which he did when he was starting to get shy, Ben noticed. "You're only using me for my body heat?" He teased, before adding. "I should probably go though-" 

Against his better judgement, Ben's head ran away with itself and he was speaking up. "You don't have too." He suggested, although left it open incase Callum wanted to reject his offer. "I mean, it's not like i've got out on today." 

Callum looked at war with himself for a moment, as if he was trying to figure out if Ben was offering out of pity or that he genuinely wanted to spend time with him. "Okay..."

Smiling more to himself than anybody else, Ben motioned towards the living room and waited until Callum understood what Ben was asking from him and they both walked into the living room. He grabbed the remote and dropped down onto the sofa, waiting until Callum did the same. 

"What do you like to watch?" Ben asked, eyes focused on the TV despite keeping a careful eye on Callum beside him who was playing with the drawstring of his pants. 

""Uh..." Callum started, not sounding very confident in himself. "Whatever is on really." 

"Four in a bed?" Ben offered, smirking slightly when Callum looked at him with surprise. 

"You like that too?" 

"Obviously." Ben said, changing the channel to four in a bed. "Seeing people slag each other off behind their backs? It's my favourite pass time." 

The laugh Callum gave him in response had Ben smiling, it was hard not too. 

They fell back into comfortable silence, waiting the programme that did involve a lot of backstabbing and gossiping for a show about B&B's. After twenty minutes, it was Callum that decided to break the silence by nudging Ben's shoulder. "Your mate Jay." He started, and Ben found himself tearing his eyes away from the TV to look directly at Callum, unsure where this was about to go. "He likes Lola?" 

Ben chuckled, "Ain't it obvious?" 

Callum nodded before continuing, "Lola comes across as tough and unwelcoming, i know." He said, and Ben wanted to make a dig but decided against it. "But she's just protective, like i am of her." 

Ben understood, maybe Lola was right for being protective over Callum. He actually appreciated that she was now. 

"Jay's a good guy, Cal." Ben promised. This wasn't a lie, his friend, as naive and dumb as he could be at times with this whole plan of trying to win Lola over, he was caring and deserved his own form of happiness. "He just wants a chance you know-" 

As if he had read their minds, Callum suggested. "Maybe i could give Lola a nudge." He offered, as if all of Ben's christmases came at once. "We could work together to set them up-" 

"Yes." Ben said a little too quickly, he was just desperate to get Jay off his back and he couldn't handle much more pining within their friendship. "I mean, setting them up for a date would be good. We are their friends after all, we just want them to be happy." 

Callum smiled, "Exactly." 

Ben thought for a moment. He wasn't exactly Mr Romance and the idea of setting their mutual friends up on a date was something that he would put all on Callum but the other part of him wanted to help, after all, all of this couldn't be for nothing. 

"Why don't we just trick them?" Ben suggested, deciding that trickery was the best solution to this, in typical Ben style. 

Callum however, didn't look put off by the idea of tricking their friends into a date and instead pushed for Ben to continue. "We have an empty house, we can do it here." Ben decided, his mind already running away with him on this. "Me and you can make a meal...I'll invite Jay around, you text Lola and ask her to meet you here. Just say you were hanging out with me, she'll think she's just coming to walk home with you...Then we lock them in the kitchen together." 

"Firstly, the first part is perfect." Callum agreed, before adding. "We are not locking them in though, that'll just cause arguments." 

Deciding to take the moral high ground too, Ben shrugged. "Fine." The look that Callum gave him in response to getting his own way with Ben was one of Ben's favourites, but he decided that this was because Callum was naturally attractive. Ben could see that clearly, it didn't mean anything more than physical attraction, that was normal. 

"I'm excited." Callum suddenly jumped up from the couch, Ben quickly reminding himself to keep a straight expression around Callum despite the sudden urge to soften his features in response to Callum's sudden urge of energy. "What can we make? Lola loves Spaghetti?" 

"Firstly, Cal." Ben started, sitting up from where he had been laying back against the sofa. "It's 10am, we should wait a little to make spaghetti. We can make it for lunch?" 

Callum seemed to accept that preparing spaghetti at 10am wasn't the best idea and sat back down, turning to look at Ben with an amusement expression. 

"It's weird." He started with his head pressed to one of Sharon's favourite cushions. "I always thought you were a dick before i actually talked to you." 

Ben pretended to be offended for only a couple of seconds before he asked, "Why would you think that?" Despite knowing a long list of reasons why Callum would think that. 

Callum shrugged, looking back in the direction of the TV as if he was purposely ignoring Ben's eye contact. It was a known fact that Ben hadn't always been very welcoming with making friends at school and college, but that's why he had Jay, everybody else was simple somebody he knew and relationship building really wasn't something he had much interest in. 

"People gossip." Callum said in a matter of fact tone. Now that is something Ben couldn't exactly ignore, he had been told that Callum was a goody-two-shoes who never skipped class and had allowed himself to believe it without even speaking one sentence to the youngest Highway. "Plus, once you used my textbook to smack Zack over the head with when you were fighting with him. It pissed me off, i was just sat there- minding my own business and you took it out of my hand to hit him" 

Ben paused, trying to cast his mind back to that interaction. It was a known fact that he's never gotten along with his classmate Zack but he hadn't thought that he had used Callum's book as his weapon of choice once. "Please tell me i gave you your book back?" Ben asked, hoping that he hadn't stormed off with the textbook in question. 

Callum however was grinning, suggesting that he wasn't exactly cut up about this encounter. "Yeah." He said, "By throwing it back down onto my desk but i suppose that's good enough-" 

"Shit, Cal." Ben laughed slightly, "I'm sorry." 

Watching as Callum's eyes softened, Ben reached out and held his hand out in the other boys direction. Without question this time, Callum grabbed ahold of Ben's hand and let the brunette squeeze it as a hidden apology, the both of them content to just sit beside each other and keep each other company. 

Callum was a messy cook. 

That was Ben's first observation as he watched the other guy move around his family kitchen like wreck it ralph, a bowl under each arm and a look of determination splashed across his face. Ben would call it endearing if he allowed himself to think that way. 

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me?" Callum asked as he glanced over his shoulder to look at Ben who was sat on the kitchen table, swinging his legs back and fourth. 

"Quite a nice view." Ben flirted, enjoying the slight blush that appeared on Callum's neck in response. Callum however turned around and placed a packet of mince in Ben's hand, motioning for him to open it while he turned back to whatever he was doing. One closer look confirmed that Callum was putting together a salad, Ben wanted to interject and tell Callum that Jay ain't ate a salad in his life, but he decided against it. 

"Have you texted Lola?" Ben asked as he used the sharp part of his key to rip apart the plastic, much to Callum's dismay. 

"Yep." Callum muttered, dropping another handful of tomatoes into his bowl. "Have you texted Jay?" 

Ben nodded, walking up to Callum and grabbing the pan to cook the mince. "We deserve compensation after this." Ben decided, "Are they so useless that they really need to be tricked into a date? I got you the first time i asked." 

Callum paused, looking fake offended as he turned to look at Ben. "Got me?" Callum mocked, "You took me to my worst nightmare, a party and then ditched me. You ain't got me mate." 

Ben begged to differ. 

"The kitchen is kind of a messy, it ain't exactly an ideal date." Ben teased Callum, knowing he was pretty determined to make this as perfect as possible. "It's alright...I have it covered." 

Leaving Callum to oversea the rest of the cooking, Ben walked into the living room and grabbed the lilies that were sat on the coffee table. He vaguely remembered his dad buying these for Sharon last week when he had pissed her off and they were clearly dying but this wasn't Ben's date, it would be good enough for Jay and Lola. 

"Romantic, ain't it?" Ben said as he placed the lilies in the middle of the table and threw the empty plastic packet from the food in the bin. 

"Try this." Callum said as he lifted a spoonful of food in Ben's direction. The brunette moved over to Callum, accepting that he was about to be fed by Callum- at least until Callum purposely made Ben miss the spoon by pulling it away, a look of amusement plastered across his face. 

Ben gave him a look, to which Callum rolled his eyes and held the spoon back in his direction. 

This time however when Ben went to take a bite, Callum shifted his hand forward and caused Ben to miss the food only slightly, meaning some of it reached his mouth, some ended up on his lip and the rest down his shirt. 

Much to Callum's long lasting amusement. 

Wiping the food from his lip, Ben smirked. "You're a wind up." He decided, watching as Callum attempted to step backwards to avoid any retaliation. However, Ben was faster and grabbed a hold of Callum's wrist, tugging him right back and turning them around so Ben had the power, the other man pressed against the kitchen counter and trapped by Ben's body. He took the spoon from Callum's hold and took his own spoonful, holding it up to Callum. "You try-" 

"No." Callum protested through laughter. 

Callum who apparently much more successful reflexes than Ben continued to dodge the food, Callum whining about his dislike of spaghetti (which Ben thought was strange in itself) but continued to try persuade him anyway. It was when Callum freed his other hand and pulled the spoon away from Ben that they both found themselves reaching forwards, only realising how close they had gotten when Ben looked up as Callum's laughter suddenly died down. 

Whatever Callum was about to say when he opened his mouth was cut off as Ben pushed him backwards, the both of them colliding as Ben pressed his lips against Callum's and pulled him closer by holding the back of his head, catering for the height difference. 

It only took a few seconds for Callum to start kissing back, the sound of the spoon hitting the kitchen floor barley making them flinch as they continued to kiss- Ben asking himself why he was only just doing this now, because Callum was in fact a good kisser. 

"What-" Callum started as they pulled away a little breathlessly, but once again Ben cut him off by reattaching their mouths and ignoring the food that was clearly overheating on the stove beside him. 

It was the kitchen door opening and the sound of Jay that had them pulling apart. However, it was too late as Jay was already looking in between them with a knowing expression, before his eyes fell entirely on Ben. "You did mean come around today, right?" Jay questioned, unsure why he had clearly just interrupted Callum and Ben snogging in the middle of the kitchen with an entire meal planned out around them. 

Suddenly remembering the purpose of today, Ben pulled away from Callum and motioned towards the kitchen table. "Oh yeah." Ben said, looking over his shoulder at Callum who looked a little shy suddenly, his eyes following Jay around the kitchen. "This is for you." 

Jay raised his eyebrow, "You made lunch for me to have with you two?" 

Rolling his eyes, Ben huffed. "Not with us, idiot." He argued, "With Lola, she's on her way." 

Jay looked like he didn't believe Ben before his eyes were widening and he was looking down at his clothes. Jay was only wearing adidas joggers and an oversized hoodie, pretty normal for jay really, but clearly his friend looked horrified by that. 

"Since when?" Jay questioned. 

"Since this morning." Ben replied with a shrug before the doorbell rang, "Oh that'll be her now." 

Callum awkwardly slipped past the both of them as he went to let Lola in. Jay turned back towards him, "Firstly, i'm going to kill you for not warning me...But thanks." He started, before quickly whispering. "So you and Callum-" 

Carefully interrupting Jay, Ben opened his arms and cheered out a, "Lola hey!" 

She walked into the kitchen at frowned, clearly rejecting Ben's offer a hug as she turned to look at the table before looking back over her shoulder at Callum. "What's this?" 

"A piece offering from me and Cal." Ben said as he leaned over and grabbed his jacket, motioning for Callum to do the same. "We made you lunch...You know the normal thing people do is say thank you." 

"Ben-" Callum warned as he reached out for his arm, Ben shooting Lola a sarcastic grin when she noticed their interaction. 

"We will be back in two hours." Ben announced, trying not to laugh at the look of surprise on both Lola and Jay's faces. "You'll thank us later." 

Handing Jay a plate on his way out, Ben let Callum pull him out of the room and slam the door behind them both. 

As soon as they made it outside, they turned and looked at each other, Ben unable to hold his laughter in anymore as a result of the humour that was written across Callum's face. 

They made a good team, that's for sure. 

Maybe opening up to Callum wasn't such a scary idea anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> calnben - tumblr/twitter


	9. let me love the lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships weren't something that Ben...Until now, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: let me love the lonely - james arthur 
> 
> As usual, thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos xx
> 
> side note: fuck my writers block
> 
> i listened to its a sin by the pet shop boys on repeat while writing this, their power

Ben and Callum were not dating. 

Ben wanted to make that abundantly clear. It didn't matter that he was currently sat on one of the most uncomfortable school chairs ever made, watching as Callum ran around in shorts and a t-shirt on the college pitch during football practice, sending the occasional smile in Ben's direction. 

It did not matter that Ben had made an excuse as to why he couldn't go beat Jay on his new playstation game just so he could watch Callum run around a football field, which was pretty ironic considering Ben's dislike of the sport. But as he had recently learnt, he did not dislike Callum. 

Callum who he had snogged in the middle of his dad's kitchen, a kiss that was rememberable to say the least because Callum- shy, straight A student Callum, was a great kisser and Ben had actually felt disrespected when Jay had interrupted. Although, you would never get him to admit that. 

He frowned as another player got the ball from Callum, and as much as Ben didn't know anything about football, he felt the sudden urge to protest against that move. 

Deciding against it however, he just continued to follow Callum's movements across the field until the coach blew the whistle and Callum was heading straight towards him. As if it were instinct, Ben unzipped Callum's backpack that had been resting against his leg and threw his water bottle at him. He grinned when Callum caught it by chance, before the other boy was dropping down on the seat beside him. 

"You're sweaty." Ben commented as he turned to look at Callum, amused at how quick he was gulping down the water. 

As if to prove Ben's point, Callum wiped a layer of sweat from his forehead and cringed, wiping it on his shorts. "Yeah, i need to shower." He sighed, sounding like that's the last thing he wanted to do. Ben didn't blame him, after running around the field for that long all Ben would want to do would be to pass out. "You don't have to wait if you don't want too-" 

Replying a little too quickly for Ben's own liking, "Nah, i'll wait." Ben assured, "Just had to watch you play an entire game of football, may as well stay for the good part." 

Callum paused from where he was shoving his stuff back into his backpack, looking up at Ben with a quirked eyebrow. "The good part?" 

Ben hadn't even realised he had said that until Callum pointed it out and he really was not making it easy for himself. 

Deciding to take the easy way out, which was to completely ignore that he had just implied that he enjoyed spending time with Callum a little too much and instead started walking, doing his best to ignore Callum's chuckle in the background before he jogged to catch up with him. "Look after my phone while i shower?" Callum asked as soon as they were in the locker room, dropping the phone with the broken screen on the bench that Ben took a seat on. 

Ben just waved him off, already on his own phone as Callum wandered off towards the showers. 

It must have only been a couple of minutes that passed of Ben mindlessly scrolling through Facebook with little interesting when Callum's phone started ringing on the bench beside him. Looking up, he was met with two other guys from the football team staring back at him, clearly expecting him to answer the call and stop the overly loud ringtone. 

Sighing, because he really didn't sign up for this, he picked up the phone and his dismay only increased when he saw _Stu_ lit up on the screen. While he had never personally met Stuart, he knew that was Callum's brother. Still, it didn't stop Ben accepting the call and holding the phone up to his ear as if it were his own. 

Before Ben could even get a word out another louder voice was cutting him off, "Callum." Stuart grumbled, "Where you at?" 

"He's in the shower." Ben replied, before quickly adding. "This is Ben." 

Ben could almost see the confused expression plaster itself across Callum's brothers face over the phone, which was amusing enough. It took Stuart a few moments to actually reply as he was most likely trying to figure out who the hell Ben was, but eventually he asked with a very cautious tone, the protectiveness evident in his tone. "Where is my brother?" 

"I just said." Ben repeated, before correcting his attitude as he really didn't want to wind up the other Highway. He glanced in the direction of the shower rooms and hoped Callum wouldn't be much longer, because meeting the family was something that Ben did not want to do. "He is just washing up after football practice." 

"Can you tell him to meet me by the college gates?" Stuart asked, still sounding off put by Ben picking up Callum's phone. 

Taking that as his opportunity to end the conversation, Ben replied with a quick _sure_ before hanging up, just in time for Callum to walk around the corner, towelling off his hair.

When he spotted Ben holding his phone he looked a little confused before he was correcting his expression into a smile and heading in Ben's direction. His smile however instantly fell as Ben held his phone out towards him, shrugging. "Your brother just called." He said, "Waiting outside apparently." 

He watched the confusion wash over Callum before he was shoving his phone into the pocket of the jeans he was now wearing, grabbing his backpack and motioning for Ben to follow him. 

As expected, they found Stuart waiting by the gates of sixth form. He was wearing an over worn pair of jeans and an adidas zip up, a cigarette hanging from his mouth while supporting a seemingly unwelcoming expression. Ben couldn't believe Callum had come from the same family. 

"What's up?" Callum asked once they were close enough for Stuart to hear. However, it was obvious that Stuart was staring at Ben as if he was trying to figure out who he was and why he was hanging around his brother, that alone had Ben putting his guard up, despite Callum's warm presence beside him. 

Finally looking away from Ben, Stuart's expression instantly softened as he faced Callum. "Locked out." He shrugged, "Can i borrow your key? Dad ain't answering."

Without any protest, Callum reached into his pocket and threw his keys at his brother. 

Catching them, Stuart frowned again. "You ain't coming home?" 

Callum awkwardly glanced in Ben's direction before looking back at Stuart. Ben took the awkward silence between the three of them as the opportunity to speak up so both Highway's turned to look at him, Callum looking a little nervous while Stuart looked like Ben was holding a gun to Callum's back. "Cal and me have a bit of homework we need to do." He emphasised the final part, "Together." 

Now, it wasn't like Ben didn't have homework to do. He had a lot actually and if he could have Callum has a _study buddy_ that would make the task a hell of a lot more bearable. 

Stuart looked at Callum as if he needed confirmation that Ben wasn't lying and without hesitating Callum nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, sorry should've mentioned earlier." Callum played the apologetic brother while Ben just stood on the sidelines, secretly happy that this meant that he wouldn't have to do that walk home alone. Plus, having Callum for company was somehow an added perk now a days? "It shouldn't take long, just going to Bens." 

Stuart looked Ben up and down, before nodding slowly, seemingly expecting that. 

Not that Ben cared. 

"Alright." He said, his expression relaxing once more. With one final glance in Ben's direction, he started walking backwards holding Callum's keys up in thanks. "See you at home." 

And then he was gone and Callum was turning his attention back to Ben, looking slightly sheepish as he took in Ben's amused expression. "Uh, sorry." Callum started, "He isn't always the most welcoming but i swear-" 

"He's fine." Ben assured with a laugh. From the sound of Callum's father, he understood why Stuart seemed to be so protective over Callum. "Anyway...Come on, we have studying to do." 

The look Callum gave him in response had Ben laughing as he dragged the other boy along with him, dodging other students who were exiting college at the same time. 

For the first five minutes of the walk to Ben's they walked in peaceful silence. Every so often Ben took a chance and glanced in Callum's direction, ducking his head with a small smile when Callum turned to look at him as if they were in sync. 

It was only when the pavements became shorter and their movement brought them closer together, Ben's shoulder occasionally knocking into the top of Callum's arm- he would claim by accident but he liked the growing smile that would appear on Callum's face in response. 

It was Callum who broke the silence, clearing his throat in a way that warned Ben he was feeling nervous. "So the other day..." He started and Ben instantly knew where this was going. Now, maybe a while ago Ben would attempt to change the subject and avoid it at all costs, now however, he felt comfortable enough to talk about the fact that he had Callum pressed against the counter of his family's kitchen while kissing him. "We kinda, um-" 

"Kissed?" Ben decided to finish the sentence for him, seeing the inner dread already written across Callum's face. "So? Do you regret it?" 

Callum looked a little startled by Ben's guess that he would regret it however the expression instantly turned into one of annoyance when Ben burst out laughing, ignoring the frown that Callum was giving him as response. 

"I'm serious." Callum snapped back, "We haven't done that before." 

Finally deciding that laughing in Callum's face wasn't his best plan of action, he fell silent again and instead shrugged slightly, unsure how exactly to deal with moments like this. Usually a kiss is just a kiss to Ben, means nothing and is forgotten about almost instantly. 

Which is why he couldn't explain why he kept touching his lip after their kiss or why he had gone to sleep that night thinking of Callum and woke up thinking about what he was doing. Whatever the reason was, Ben hadn't had to deal with it before. 

Maybe Ben really was a disaster when it came to the actual dating side of things. 

"Why? You hinting that you want me to kiss you or something?" 

Callum rolled his eyes, clearly done with Ben's snarky attitude this afternoon but continuing to walk impossibly close to him anyway. "Didn't say that." 

However, the growing smile that was threatening to make its way onto Callum's face told Ben all he needed to know. 

As expected, when he opened his front door he was met with the usual chaos. 

The first thing he heard was Louise, talking way too loudly on her phone from the top of the stairs. She was still in her school uniform and she had her legs resting against the wallpaper, something that Sharon would curse her out for if she spotted her. When Louise spotted Ben, her attention was instantly taken from him as she looked directly at Callum, a smile growing on her face. Since she was on the phone she sent an excited wave in his direction to which Callum responded with a wave of his own back. 

No welcome home for Ben, Callum was the clear favourite already. 

He popped his head into the living room where Denny was sat with Phil. Clearly Sharon was bribing Denny with something as he was currently sat around the dinner table with his homework in front of him, his dad sat in front of the TV clearly not helping at all. 

"Ben!" He looked up to where Sharon was stood in the doorway of the kitchen, the oven gloves thrown over her shoulder and a smile on her face. "You didn't tell me Callum was coming around for dinner...Luckily i made enough-" 

"Oh no i wasn-" 

Despite Callum's attempt to politely decline, Sharon waved him off and ushered him into the kitchen. "It's just a simple pasta bake." She said as she pulled it out of the oven to show Callum, Ben had to bite down on his lip to stop himself laughing at Sharon's attempt to woo Callum, someone that finds the most simple acts of kindness wonderful. "Everybody likes that, right?" 

Callum nodded quickly, as if he didn't want to upset Sharon. Ben would stick by the belief that Callum was too good for him, too nice- Ben couldn't help but feel a sense of dread over what it would feel like to break Callum's heart. 

"Perfect." She smiled, shooting Ben a look in the process. "It'll be ready in ten." 

With that confirmation, Ben grabbed Callum's hand and dragged him upstairs. They both climbed over Lou on the stairs, much to her annoyance when Ben purposely messed up her hair as he passed her. Callum being Callum sent her an apologetic smile in response. 

Why could Ben already sense that his siblings would use Callum to gang up on Ben? 

The second Ben walked through his bedroom door he threw himself backwards onto his bed, throwing his backpack on the ground in the process of doing so. After a few seconds of enjoying the blissful comfort of his mattress, he reopened his eyes and looked at Callum who was watching him from the doorway. 

"You just going to watch me from over there and look pretty?" 

Dropping his own backpack beside Ben's, however in a much more respectable fashion, Callum dropped down on the bed so he was beside Ben, the both of them staring up at the ceiling as if it were a sky lit up with stars. Ben's badly painted ceiling would be enough for them. 

"You don't mind staying for dinner, right?" Ben questioned, just to make sure. He knew Callum was overly nice, maybe he had just said yes out of fear of declining and looking rude. 

"Course not." Callum replied, rather quickly. "It would've just been some shit meal for one for me if i had gone home." 

At the mention of Callum's life at home Ben felt that continued clench in his chest again, a constant reminder of the good person Callum was and how he had been treated badly by the person who was supposed to love him most in the world. Ben was surprised Callum even trusted at all. 

_Maybe it would be easier if Callum didn't trust._

Sharon called them downstairs five seconds later and they bumped into Louise on the stairs who took the opportunity to start a conversation with Callum as they headed towards the kitchen. Ben followed behind them, watching as Callum interacted with his family, something that made him feel strangely content. 

His dad gave Callum a welcoming nod as they entered the kitchen as Callum stood their like a spare part, clearly waiting for Ben to make the next move. To save Callum from the awkwardness of just standing their, he grabbed two plates and piled two spoonfuls of pasta on one plate before doing the same on the other, motioning for Callum to grab one of them. Callum called out a polite, _thank you!_ as Ben dragged him back down the corridor, Ben taking the seat opposite Denny while he pulled Callum down on the chair beside him. 

Sharon and his dad took their usual seats, Louise sitting opposite Callum and they were all only silent for a second before Louise brought up the new girl in her English class who had wound her up today. 

From there, they fell into comfortable conversation. 

It was going well until the knock at the door broke their conversation flow, everybody turning to Ben who happened to be closest to the door. When it became evident that nobody else was going to make a move for it, Ben dropped his fork with a sigh, ignoring the complain of _Ben!_ that he got from Sharon. 

Expecting it to be Bex, who basically lived here half of the time, he pulled the door opened and instantly regretted it when he was faced with his mum. 

"Ben!" She complained, sliding past him and into the house. "Do you ever answer your phone?" 

Aware that the other side of his family- and Callum were waiting for him to rejoin them for dinner, he hoped whatever his mum wanted was not going to take up a lot of time. He knew what his mum was like as soon as she got an idea in her head and if she saw Callum, that would most likely lead to disaster. 

"What's wrong?" 

"It's your brothers birthday in a couple of days, remember him?" Ben rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall of the corridor and awaiting the rant that he was definitely about to get from his mum over Ian. "I'm making a family dinner on Saturday, you are coming right?" 

Nodding, because as much as he complained about his older brother, Ben could still stand him and he liked to make his mum happy. His mum however, clearly surprised at how easy it was for Ben to agree to a family meal just stared back at him for a few seconds, as if she was waiting for him to change his mind. Of course, it never came and her expression turned to one of content, "Good. Six alright for you?" 

He nodded, hoping that was all that his mum needed and he could catch up with her later- until Ben realised she was no longer looking at him. 

"Uh..." He turned around and followed his mums line of sight to where Callum was stood in the doorway, an awkward but typical Callum smile on his face. Ben however couldn't find it within him to smile back as he was watching the curious expression of his mum, one that he knew all too well. "Sharon asked me to come grab you...Cold food and that-" 

"Coming now, Cal." Ben said through gritted teeth, nodding towards the door with the hope that his mum would get the hint. 

Of course, she didn't. 

"Are you going to introduce us?" She asked, finally turning her attention back to Ben. He swore he saw an amused glint in Callum's eye as he stared back at his mum, wishing that the ground would swallow him whole. 

"Right..." He started slowly but quickly realised dragging this out would not help, in fact it would make it worse. "Mum...This is Callum." He wafted the air in between them, watching as Callum stepped forward slightly to put his hand out for Kathy to shake. "Cal, this is my mum."

His mum's stubborn expression quickly turned into one of happiness as she connected her hand with Callum's, looking way too happy which was concerning to Ben. She was either going to scare Callum off or not let him go, Ben couldn't decide which was worse in his situation. 

"It's lovely to meet you Callum." She turned her head so she was peering into the other room, she waved to Louise and Denny who were half way done with their meals while Sharon stared down Ben, clearly unamused at the thought of their food going cold. "You are having dinner here?" She questioned, looking in between him and Callum before adding. "Are you?" 

"Friends?" Ben stopped that before she could continue. "Yeah...Now we really have to eat mum." 

She winked in Ben's direction and that alone had Callum laughing from where he stood behind Ben, clearly entertained by Kathy's behaviour while all Ben wanted to do was go back on his agreement to go to Ian's dinner. 

"Fine, i'll leave." She said, starting to walk towards the front door again. However, just as Ben thought he had gotten away with it she turned and looked back at Callum, completely ignoring Ben and probably for a good reason. "Are you busy on Saturday, Callum?" 

Callum looked at Ben as if he needed confirmation on how to answer, Ben just continued to stare back at his mum, already plotting the text he was about to send her as soon as he was back with his phone. "No, not busy." Callum replied, honestly, before looking back at Ben as if he was thinking, _was that the right thing to say?_

"Ben can bring you along to his brothers birthday meal." She offered before her eyes fell back onto Ben, "Think about it." And then she was gone, leaving Ben behind in a deeper hole than he started with. 

Callum just smiled back at him once he finally gained the courage to look at him. Whatever Ben was about to say was disregarded as they both startled at the sound of Sharon calling for them, 

Ben reminded himself to never get himself involved in a bet again. 

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ben turned as Louise dropped on the sofa beside him, in front of them Callum sat on the floor beside Denny, completely distracted by the game of Fifa that Denny had somehow convinced Callum to join. Ben had planned to escape with Callum a long time ago, but apparently Callum was awful at saying no and as soon as Denny had asked, Ben guessed they were sticking around for a little while longer. 

"What?" Ben scoffed, despite his eyes remaining on the back of Callum's head. "No, of course not." 

"No?" Louise pushed, nudging his shoulder slightly. When he sent her a look that implied she should shut up, she ignored it as usual. "Why is he sat on our living room floor trying to entertain Denny? And why have i seen him twice now...Wasn't a one night stand, i am guessing." 

"How about you focus on your senior school gossip and leave me and Cal out of it." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest and falling into silence again. Which was instantly broken by Louise again, 

"You know...You're punching." 

Grabbing the pillow on the other side of him, he threw it at his sister which she failed to dodge in time before pulling himself up off the sofa. He walked over to Callum and took the controller from his hand, despite the protests off both Callum and Denny who had been half way through a game. 

"Hey! We were playing." Denny argued when Ben held a hand out for Callum, one that he quickly accepted despite his earlier protest. 

"Yeah, find someone your own age to hang out with." Ben teased, not waiting to hear Denny's reply as he pulled Callum out of the room. They walked past Sharon and his dad who were stood in the kitchen, Ben grabbing his jacket and walking out of the door as Callum thanked them both for his hospitality before finally following Ben outside. 

"Are we in a rush?" Callum asked once they were out in the square, walking side by side as usual. 

The quietness of the nice was comforting to Ben who currently had too many thoughts rushing through his head, Louise's constant questioning weighing on the back on the back of his mind. Callum wasn't his boyfriend, he was his friend, but it just so happened that Ben felt himself getting attached to this _friendship?_ they had built between them. So much so that he was no longer thinking about Jay and Lola when he was with Callum, he didn't pick up the phone and text Callum in order to secure Jay's relationship with Lola, he just found himself wanting to be around Callum a little too much for his own liking. 

Maybe in the past Ben would decide that pushing Callum away right now would be the best plan of action. However, Ben wasn't sure if he had the inner strength to cut off contact with Callum now, it didn't matter that Jay and Lola were still in the early stages, or that he felt himself getting attached to the idea of him and Callum even if it was based on a lie. 

"What are you thinking about?" Dragging himself out of his own head, he paid attention to Callum again, smiling slightly at Callum's tired expression as they walked through the square. Ben wasn't sure where Jay was tonight. He knew that the _date_ that had been set up by him and Callum had gone well, apparently there was the offer for a further date. 

Maybe soon Jay wouldn't need his help, maybe the bet wouldn't be worth it anymore. 

However, tonight, Ben couldn't bring himself to care as he reached out and touched Callum's wrist gently. He looked at Callum's face in an attempt to gage any form of reaction, watching as Callum's eyes drifted down to their hands. When Callum turned his palm upright, Ben took that as an opportunity and entwined their fingers, fully aware that they were stood in the middle of the square where anybody could see Ben holding someones hand. 

For a few moments they just stood there, the both of them watching their entwined hands as if they were waiting for each other to make the next move. 

Ben liked Callum, he wasn't afraid to admit that anymore.

Showing it was a whole other problem. 

"Ben?" Callum said his name almost like a question, clearly picking up on Ben's own inner turmoil. 

Maybe he could tell Callum right now, that the only reason they were even stood here holding hands right now is because it all started on a bet and an attempt to set up Lola and Jay. After all, without those prompts, would Ben have gone up to Callum that day and tried to get his attention? 

If Ben told Callum now maybe it would soften the blow? Maybe Callum would take it better. 

However, all logical thoughts were pushed back as Callum tugged him forwards and titled his head to press their lips together. As soon as Ben's mouth found Callum's, he was forgetting about the problems he was facing and instead he deepened the kiss, lifting his hand so it pressed against the back of Callum's neck. 

They felt in sync with each other, despite the weather in London, Ben felt warm all over as his titled his head again to match Callum's kisses. He was convinced this was the best kiss of his life, stood in the middle of the square he grew up on, with nothing but the tube as background sound, in the freezing cold but with Callum's arm around his shoulder pulling him impossibly closer he couldn't bring himself to want anything else. 

He was unsure how long it took them to pull apart, but when they did Ben found himself dropping his head into the crook of Callum's neck, smiling into the skin there. 

"So..." Callum breathed out, once they had both found their voices again. "We do that now?" 

Ben chuckled, still not feeling confident enough to lift his head up and face Callum. "Uh, i guess." Ben shrugged, "That alright?" 

He felt Callum's chuckle from where Ben had his head resting, "Yeah, Ben." He said, "This is good." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter/tumblr - calnben 
> 
> cya


	10. temporary love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and feelings...Something that he had tried to avoid. 
> 
> And then there was Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: temporary love by ben platt ... :,)

As most sixth formers would agree, Ben hated Mondays. 

He hated them even more when he was stuck around a table of people he would classify as idiots and to make matters worse- he had Keanu Taylor sat in front of him with an expression that would suggest he won the lottery. Which was ironic because really...what did he have to be smug about? 

Beside him Jay sat texting Lola, because apparently that is what he did now. 

Ever since the date him and Callum had set up their friendship? had begun to grow and for once Jay seemed to making progress. So much so that he was currently ignoring Ben to reply to a thread of messages from Lola that he had missed from being in class, leaving Ben with nowhere to turn but to be forced to listen to Jordan explain how he knocked himself out at a party last week. 

Ben was impatiently waiting for the week off college they were all having next week. 

"You're quiet for once, Mitchell." Ben sighed, looking in Keanu's direction who was already staring back at him, an expression on his face that Ben wanted to wipe off. However, fully aware that he didn't want to be seen as the guy that is clearly wound up by the likes of Keanu Taylor, he met the other guy with a blank expression that didn't give much away. "Have you been avoiding me?" 

While it was true that Ben hadn't seen Keanu a lot in the past couple of weeks, it wasn't as a result of Ben avoiding him. Ben would actually put it down to the fact that he hadn't been going to the same places within sixth form at the moment, ever since he and Callum started...whatever they currently were- he had found himself waiting by the car park at the end of the college days for Callum instead of walking out of the front entrance and in the direction of the station, which is where he usually found Keanu on his way back to the square. 

It was the same with his breaks, he would usually pass through the library to see Callum. Although he would never admit that to anyone, not even himself most days. 

So yeah, Ben hadn't bumped into Keanu lately which meant the existence of _the bet_ had been ignored mostly, now however, that was a whole other problem with Keanu being a physical reminder of the ongoing bet. 

"Believe it or not i don't care enough to purposely avoid you." Ben pointed out as he pushed around his half eaten food, he was already done with it anyway. 

"Are you sure it's not because you think you are losing a certain bet?" Keanu replied and Ben forced himself not to flinch as the whole table were reminded of what Ben had shook on a few weeks ago. It felt like a lifetime ago now, however.

Ben regretted opening his mouth as soon as he did, because by saying, "You think i'm losing?" he was making himself as bad as Keanu. 

If he was a better man, he would end all of this right now, including whatever he had created with Callum. 

After all, did he really deserve the guy that agreed to come to his brothers birthday dinner with him just so he wouldn't have to experience a painful family dinner alone? Ben already knew the answer to that. 

Keanu chuckled before lifting his drink to his mouth, hiding his smirk behind it. "I give it another two weeks." Ben watched with a frown as the other guys expression turned to one of pure amusement, placing his drink back on the table. It took a few seconds for Ben to turn his head to see what Keanu was looking at, but by that time it was already too late as Callum was already stood in front of Ben with his usual polite smile spread across his face. 

"Give what another two weeks?" Callum asked as he straightened his backpack on his shoulders, looking between Keanu and Ben as if he was missing something. Which he was, something that involved himself. 

Ben shot a look in Keanu's direction as a warning and the look Keanu gave him back confirmed that his secret was safe, despite how amused Keanu was with the entire situation. "Uh, he's talking about the new teacher we have in class." Ben lied, hating himself with each word he forced out. "They are crap, cant handle a bunch of rowdy sixth formers." 

The smile Callum gave him in response told Ben that he was safe, if only he could feel like that inside. 

"Anyway...I just came to give you your notebook." It was only then that Ben realised Callum was in fact holding his literature notepad that had _Ben_ written across the front in his own messy handwriting and a bunch of other scribbles that he had completed during a number of boring classes he had attended. "I must have mistaken it for one of mine the other day and it was in my bag...So-" 

It took Ben's brain a few seconds to catch up with him before he was taking the book from Callum's hold, sending him a thankful smile in the process. "Oh, yeah. Thanks." He said, fully aware of the set of eyes watching them. Callum on the other hand didn't seem to notice as Jay had finally pulled himself away from imessage and was currently greeting Callum, the both of them falling into their own conversation. 

Ben didn't take in much of what Jay and Callum were saying too each other, he was too busy watching Callum, finding himself smiling slightly as he watched Callum throw his head back slightly and laugh at whatever Jay had said to him. 

There was something about Callum's laugh that made Ben feel better, as good as he could feel on a table surrounded by other sixth formers at least. 

Callum however, he was different and Ben was finally about to let himself admit that. 

"Hey! Earth to Ben." Ben was pulled out of his daydream when he felt a knock to his shoulder. He defensively turned around and glared at Jay, although his eyes softened when he realised that he wasn't actually about to fight his best friend despite the hit to the arm. "You're going to come watch Lola's drama performance aren't you? Callum just invited us." 

Ben knew he couldn't exactly reject that offer. Jay was finally getting somewhere with Lola and he was the whole reason for this situation Ben had walked himself into, he wasn't going to quit while they were ahead. 

So he found himself nodding, turning his attention back to Callum who was awkwardly rocking back and fourth on the soles of his converse. Evidently, Callum wasn't a social butterfly despite his friendly personality and maybe the guys on the table beside him were making it a little obvious that they were watching their interactions. "Yeah, sure." _Football practice and now Drama practice?_ Ben was becoming a whole new version of himself. 

However, the smile Callum gave him in return confirmed why Ben was doing this. 

"Cool." Callum smiled, looking a little shy in the process of it. Ben wanted to kiss him because of it, but resisted. 

When Callum started walking backwards, Ben gave him a quick wink which resulted in Callum walking into a table that was carefully placed behind him. Fortunately, he managed to save himself from any embarrassment and kept himself upright, despite Ben struggling to keep in a laugh as Callum himself chuckled, giving Ben one final look before exiting the cafeteria. 

It was Jay that brought him back to reality again by clearing his throat. "So...You and him are pretty close now?" 

It was likely that Ben had been spending a lot of time with Callum lately. After all, Jay's plan was somewhat working for him in the sense that Callum was distracted and that meant Lola and Jay had spent some time together, but Ben hadn't realised until now how much of his own time was now taken up with Callum. 

So maybe Jay didn't realise that he and Callum had been spending more time than he realised together, maybe that was Ben's own problem for getting too comfortable around Callum. 

"I guess?" Ben replied, shrugging slightly. _I guess he's met my family and slept in the same bed as me and worn one of my t-shirts,_ was left unsaid. 

"He is pretty fit." Ben snapped his attention to Ethan who was sat on the other end of the table, clearly being nosy alongside everyone else. "I don't blame you for going there actually Ben." 

Ben didn't experience jealously because he had never cared enough to actually feel jealous over someone, but there was something about Ethan watching Callum leave that didn't sit right with Ben. Something that forced him to clench his jaw, trying to stop himself admitting it out loud. 

"Aw, Ethan has a crush." Leo teased, knocking his 'friends' shoulder slightly. 

"No he doesn't." Ben snapped. And even though he regretted it almost instantly, he couldn't bring himself to care. 

He got a few looks of surprise at his sudden burst of annoyance but he brushed them all off. Until Keanu decided to speak up, "What? It's not like you two are anything real anyway-" 

Instead of replying, Ben stood up from the table and got his backpack. He ignored the look Keanu gave him and avoided Jay's eyes as he walked away, deciding that talking about Callum with those lot was something that he was never planning to ever do. 

He got as far as the corridor before Jay was grabbing ahold of his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "What was that?" 

"I ain't in the mood, Jay." Ben warned as he pulled his arm from his friends hold, ignoring the look of confusion Jay gave him in confusion. Maybe now would be a good time to tell Jay his own dilemma. Because this is what he was dealing with right now wasn't it? A dilemma of sorts was an understatement, he almost didn't want to admit to to feeling something towards Callum because that would make what he has done feel like more of a betrayal. 

"Do you like Callum?" Jay asked quietly, looking non judgemental unlike everybody else. 

Ben was quiet for too long before he simply shrugged. 

He could feel Jay's eyes on him and as much as he wanted to have someone to talk too about these new feelings, he decided against it. "Its nothing." _We're nothing,_ Ben avoided saying before he was turning around and walking away from Jay, knowing exactly where he was heading already. 

He found Callum sat on the bench outside of college. Ben couldn't help but smile at the position he was in, with his head resting on his backpack and his long legs thrown over the end of the bench, he had his textbook held above his face, clearly in a world of his own. 

Walking up to him, he waited until he knew for certain that Callum hadn't heard him creep up before covering Callum's eyes with a hand. Callum startled enough that he dropped his textbook on the floor, the sound of it hitting the concrete making Ben cringe before he burst out laughing as soon as Callum finally spotted him. 

Thankfully, Callum wasn't mad as he let out a laugh of his own, sounding slightly breathless as he said, "You scared me." He admitted with a small smile, picking his book up from the ground. "I thought you were hanging out with your friends." 

Ben grimaced as he dropped down on the bench, "Those ain't my friends." before quickly adding, "Jay is, of course." 

Callum shrugged as if he was saying _fair enough,_ before he dropped down beside him again. "Were you going home?" Callum asked after a few moments of quiet. 

Ben, who had been staring up at the sky, content with just having Callum as company turned to look at him again. "No." He said honestly. "I was coming to find you." 

Ben watched as Callum ducked his head and smiled, a slight blush appearing on the top of his neck. 

Ben couldn't believe that a couple of months ago, Ben had barely looked in this guys direction and now weeks later, he felt content just sitting beside him. 

"I ain't doing anything fun." Callum said, as if Ben needed Callum to do anything entertaining for him to want to be around him. 

"Neither am i." Ben replied, "Apparently i like hanging out with you." 

The look Callum gave him was enough for Ben to lean over and press his lips to Callum's, earning a surprised sound from the other boy. Fortunately, it didn't take long for Callum to start kissing back. 

The only problem was that it was over before it even had the chance to start as Callum was pulling away, as if he suddenly remembered their very public surroundings. Despite pulling away, Callum's face remained close to his and they both shared a smile that had Ben's heart beating a little faster than usual. 

"You wanna get out of here?" Ben found himself asking, desperate to escape sixth form for a day at least while also wanting to keep Callum's company. 

Callum shrugged, looking over his shoulder and towards the entrance of college. Ben could almost see the inner war he was having with himself on his face as he contemplated ditching his last class to go with Ben. Fortunately, it didn't take long before Callum nodded over to the door, "I have to go grab my notes from my locker before we can go." He decided, Ben trying to hide how happy he was that Callum had picked him. 

Nodding, Ben grabbed his backpack and followed Callum back into the building, jogging slightly to catch up with the other boy. 

"Louise has been asking after you." Ben admitted quietly as they walked down the corridor. "Denny too actually...Apparently you playing Fifa with him a lot better than me." 

Callum chuckled, looking half entertained while the other half of him looked in awe that Ben's siblings wanted to spend more time with him. "Well, i can't imagine you are any good at Fifa." 

"Oh yeah?" Ben challenged, even though he knew Callum was right. "Next time you are at mine...Me, you and Denny's playstation." 

Holding his hand out, Ben shook Callum's to confirm their future hangout. Instead of dropping hands, they both moved their entwined hands in between them as they walked, Ben allowing Callum to pull him in the direction of his locker. 

Ben only let go once they reached said locker, smirking slightly when an old West Ham ticket fell out as Callum opened it, dropping onto Ben's boot. "This yours?" Ben asked, as he held it back out to Callum. 

The other boy looked a little bashful as he took it from Ben's hold, shoving it back into his locker before pulling his notes out. "I collect them." Callum said a little defensively, although the humour was still there. "C'mon, let's get out of here." 

Ben anticipated it but before he had the chance to warn Callum, the other boy was turning around and walking straight into Keanu. Fortunately, as fun as it would be to see Keanu fall flat on his face, they both only knocked each other back a little, Callum walking backwards only a little so he was in front of Ben. "Oh sorry mate." Keanu said, looking all too innocent as Callum got his footing back. Ben however, wanted nothing more than to get Callum as far away as possible from the other guy. 

"No worries." Callum laughed, a little awkwardly Ben noted as she watched him rub at the back of his beck before shooting Ben a quick glance. 

"C'mon Cal." Ben urged as he gently pushed Callum from his back, slamming Callum's locker door shut as he passed it. 

He hoped Keanu took the look Ben gave him as a warning before he held a hand out for Callum and pulled him away, deciding that this week off couldn't come quicker. 

Callum was right, Ben was awful at Fifa. 

Somehow he had found himself sat on the floor in his living room with one of Denny's controllers in his grasp and Denny to the right of him, Callum was sat on the sofa behind them watching with an amused expression that Ben wanted to wipe off his face...If only he could actually win a game.

"Ben! You do realise you are the red." Denny huffed, clearly not enjoying playing Fifa with somebody that could barley keep hold of the ball. 

"I don't actually care, Denny." Ben replied, ignoring the chuckle he heard from Callum in the background. 

As much as Ben hated playing this, Sharon had asked him to watch Denny for an hour and putting him in front of a playstation really was the only way to distract him while Louise was sat at the table trying to focus on her homework. 

"Ben! Be better." Denny complained. "I'm going to beat you again."

Ben tried not to startle when he felt a pair of hands cover his own on the controller and he did not expect Callum to start controlling his own team, getting the ball off Denny's and getting the ball straight into the goal with little effort. 

Ben tried to keep a straight face when Denny looked away from the TV, his eyes falling onto Callum and Ben who attempted to look as innocent as possible. Callum had moved backwards and back into his original spot to try and make it less obvious that he had just helped Ben score. 

"What?" Ben shrugged, going back to his usual routine of being terrible without Callum's assistance. "You wanted me to score, i scored." 

Later on, if Callum kept helping him score- that wasn't anyones business but his own. 

"Cute, right?" Ben looked up from his homework that Callum had talked him into doing and was met with a snapchat of Jay and Lola who were clearly hanging out together. Callum was sat on Ben's bed, using his phone as an attempt not to distract Ben too much from his literature work. 

It was going terribly, clearly. 

"I guess." Ben said casually, even though he was happy for his best friend and this budding romance of his. Ben wanted to take credit, but no way in hell was he about to admit to that. "You know Jay was basically intimidated of you before." 

Callum raised his eyebrow, looking away from his phone again to look at Ben. "Me?" 

Laughing to himself, Ben nodded. "Don't blame him." Ben teased, dodging the pillow that Callum threw in his direction. 

"What about you?" Callum found himself asking after a couple of seconds, "What do you think of me now?" 

Ben narrowed his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching up right at Callum's clear attempt of a compliment. After all, Ben didn't just kiss anybody...Well, he did, but he doesn't kiss just somebody repeatedly and let them sleep in his bed. "Most of the time annoying." Before quickly standing up and abandoning his college work, moving onto the bed so he was hovering over Callum who had dropped his grin and was instead gazing up at Ben, in a way that nobody else had ever looked at him. "But right now..." Ben corrected, "I guess i really like being around you." 

Ben watched as Callum's eyes softened, aware that both of them were no longer joking. 

"Me too." Callum breathed out, lifting a hand and brushing a hand through Ben's hair. "I can't believe i used to think you were a dick." 

The laugh came back with that, Ben couldn't help but copy him. 

Taking his chances, Ben lifted his head up slightly and pressed his lips to Callums, instantly smiling into the kiss when Callum began to kiss back. For a few minutes they just laid there sharing kisses with each other, until Callum let his head drop down onto Ben's chest, giving Ben the opportunity to kiss the the top of his head. 

They fell into a period of comfortable silence, Ben tracing lines up and down Callum's arm. 

Ben heard Callum's breathing even out after a while, clearly falling into an unplanned afternoon nap. Ben didn't mind, in fact, with Callum laying half on top of him he decided that right now he wouldn't want to be anywhere else on the planet. 

With his fingers running through Callum's hair gently, he made a mental note in his mind that the next time he bumped into Keanu Taylor, he would call off the bet he shouldn't have even made in the first place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i love writing angst so i'll leave you with that and have a nice night ;)
> 
> calnben / tumblr and twitter 
> 
> byeeeee


	11. take me with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates were something that Ben didn't do, apparently he could break his own rule for Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya, 
> 
> song: take me with you - wingtip 
> 
> !! jonno highway appears in this chapter, so warning for that.

Ben took Callum out on a 'proper' date on the Monday night. 

It was their first day of the week off from college and while Ben had tried to distract himself with homework and TV all day, the part of him that actually wanted to be social won and he found himself picking up his phone and calling Callum. 

After a fifteen minute phone call that consisted of Callum trying to reject Ben's offer of hanging out because _i have reading to catch up on-_ that Ben instantly put down as not important because he was bored and maybe boredom led to him wanting Callum's attention, a new part of him that he was yet to admit to anyone but himself. 

Spending half of the call convincing Callum that contract law really wasn't as important as what Ben had planned, he couldn't help but feel a sense of achievement when Callum finally sighed and gave in, mumbling about giving him an hour. 

Ben 1 - Callum's homework 0. 

Deciding to test his luck, Ben walked downstairs and found his dad in the kitchen, clearly on a break from work as he stirred his coffee aimlessly. When Ben placed both hands down on the breakfast table suddenly, he couldn't help but smirk when his dad startled and followed with a huff of _Ben, what do you want?_ As usual, happy to see him. 

At least he knew Ben only made an appearance when he wanted something. "Can i borrow the car?" 

The look his dad gave him at first would suggest an immediate no. However, Ben had been Phil Mitchell's son long enough to know how to get around his dad, "C'mon. I'm a good driver." Ben attempted to argue, his first approach in getting his dad to agree to let him lend the car. "And i cleaned it for you last week, i think i deserve to drive it." 

His dad raised an eyebrow as he lifted his mug to his lips, "You cleaned it because you and Denny were decided to get in the back with mud all over your trainers." He pointed out, which Ben couldn't exactly deny. Sharon had forced them out of the house while she had friends around and Ben had dragged Denny to the park, choosing to lay across a park bench while Denny played football, the both of them taking the short cut of walking through muddy grass before getting in the back of dads car. He hadn't been pleased. 

"I'll take Louise and Denny out tomorrow, get them out of your way." Ben tried to bargain, despite knowing that Denny would just be in his bedroom playing playstation like he usually was on a school holiday and Louise would be out with friends anyway. 

"Where are you planning on going anywhere?" His dad asked, dropping the now empty mug in the sink, indicating that Ben didn't have much time to convince him. 

"Just out with a mate." Ben shrugged, not liking when the questions were turned back onto him. "I'll be back at the end of the night." 

Sighing and giving in a lot quicker than what Ben had expected, he watched as his dad pulled the keys from his pocket and threw them in Ben's direction. He caught them as a result of a quick reflex before his dad paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder. "Callum, is it?" 

Ben would never admit to it, but if his upper neck turned a little red at his dad's assumption, that was no ones business but his own. "Yeah." He mumbled out, waiting for something further from his dad. 

However, that never came. Instead his dad left him with a simple nod, which was good enough for Ben, before Ben was stood alone in the kitchen with the car keys he had wanted so much. 

He was leaning against the side of his dad's car that was parked up outside of Callum's house waiting. He had texted Callum five minutes ago, telling him to come outside and had received a number of emojis in response- which indicated that Callum was both stressed and in a rush. 

So Ben gave him the benefit of the doubt and waited, only glancing up when he heard the gate open from across the road. The smile he had on his face when he looked up was instantly dropped when he realised the movement hadn't come from Callum, instead he was faced with a middle aged man that was definitely Callum's dad staring back at him. 

While this was the first time he had actually come face to face with Callum's dad, he instantly sensed that they were not going to get along judging by the way the man stared back at him. Ben however, just narrowed his eyes, waiting for one of them to break the eye contact first. 

As expected, it was Callum's dad. 

Watching as the guy disappeared around the corner of his street, Ben looked back at the front door and his smile returned when he saw a flustered Callum locking it behind himself before he was jogging across the road to meet Ben. As respectfully as he could, he looked at Callum up and down, noticing the new blue plaid shirt he was wearing over a black tee that matched his skinny jeans, his usual converse on his feet. 

He looked good and Ben found himself glancing down at his own combat boots and black denim jacket to check that he didn't feel underdressed. Callum somehow looked great even when Ben hadn't even told him it was a date. 

"Whose car is this?" Callum asked as stopped in front of him, smiling slightly. 

Ben ignoring the question, stood up on his tip-toes and placed a careful hand on the back of Callum's hand. Callum didn't need much persuading and tilted his head so their lips could meet, the same feeling of belonging returning to Ben once he sealed the kiss. He was kissing Callum up against his dads car, outside Callum's home and nothing had ever felt more right. 

When Callum pulled away, he was smiling slightly. "Is that how we greet each other now?" 

Ben shrugged, his hand still on Callum's neck to keep him where he was. "Yep." He replied, before adding. "I've just seen your dad. He seems friendly." 

Evidently, the joke didn't reach Callum as Ben had expected as his frown lines suddenly appeared and he was looking uncomfortable. "He didn't say anything to you, did he?" 

He stroked the back of Callum's neck with the edge of his thumb to try soothe the frown on Callum's face away which shaking his head, "Nah, just stared at me." Ben assured, clearly picking up on the fact that Callum didn't want him to interact with his dad. That was okay, it was clear that his dad didn't want to interact with him either. "That alright?" 

Going back to his usual self, Callum's lip quirked and he pressed a kiss to Ben's cheek, starting to laugh when Ben turned his head quicker than the other boy could've anticipated and reattached their lips before eventually pulling away. 

"C'mon, drive time." Ben called out as Callum jogged around to the passengers seat and got in. 

"Where are we going?" Callum asked as he put his seatbelt on, looking over to Ben. "You know, we could've invited Jay and Lola. She really likes him, i think our meddling might have worked." 

_My meddling, me getting involved with you worked,_ Ben thought to himself, before quickly pushing that thought aside. 

"We could have." Ben said as he stopped at a red light, before shrugging. "But it wouldn't have been a date if we had." 

Ben hid his own smile as Callum slowly turned to look at him, clearly surprised at what this night trip out actually was. "This is a date?" Callum repeated, as if he hadn't been on one with Ben before. In his defence however, the first time Ben had taken Callum on a 'date' it had been terrible and therefore Ben was not classing that as a date and Callum needed to know that. 

"Yeah, thought it was about time." Ben replied casually, although inside he was high fiving himself for deciding to take Callum out on a date. After all, this was something that people who liked each did right? 

Callum didn't say anything else, he just sat back in the chair and smiled to himself, clearly content with whatever Ben had planned. 

"Mini golf?" Callum grinned as he took the bright pink club from Ben, swinging it over his shoulder with a certain confidence that Ben suddenly regretted bringing him here. After all, Ben was a sore loser and he wasn't about to lose a game of indoor mini golf in front of the other boy. 

"Yep." Ben said as if he took all of his dates here, which he didn't, considering this would be the first _proper_ date he's ever been on. "There is also...Uh, wait a minute." Reaching into his pocket, he unlocked his phone and glanced through the website of the place they were currently at. "Laser tag, and an arcade. Now, tell me you ain't excited." 

The smile Callum gave him in response was cute, Ben could feel his heart beating a little faster than usual as a result. "Why?" 

"Why what?" Ben said, tilting his head slightly although the smile still on Callum's face was reassuring. 

"Why did you want to come here tonight?" Ben decided he preferred it when Callum was all ready to beat him at mini golf, the current questions were making Ben want to revert back to the Ben who wouldn't been seen anywhere like this on a date, because he wouldn't be seen on a date. However, one look in Callum's direction had his eyes softening and he shrugged, 

"Good reviews." However, when Callum simply rolled his eyes, he sighed. "How many times am i going to have to prove i like you?" 

Callum dropped his head slightly although Ben was able to see his smile. Deciding against the teasing that Ben would usually do, he grabbed his own green coloured club and walked ahead, expecting Callum to follow, which he did. 

"You ever played mini golf before?" Ben questioned as he dropped the ball onto the appropriate spot on the floor. 

"Obviously." Callum replied with a grin, moving around Ben and winking before taking his first shot, reminding Ben that his easy win might not be as easy as he had expected. 

Indeed, Ben had been right to worry as only forty five minutes later he was stood at the end of the course, with a small piece of paper in his hand that was clear evidence that Callum had completely thrashed him at a simple game of golf. 

Callum, sweet, innocent and good hearted Callum was currently stood in front of him laughing more to himself than anybody else as he took a picture of the scorecard, clearly posting it onto his snapchat story with little shame, despite Ben's inner sore loser stood beside him half pouting. 

"You brought me here because you thought you were going to beat me, right?" Callum spoke again after a few minutes of boosting. Ben couldn't exactly blame him, he would have done the exact same if it had been Ben that had won. 

When Callum put his phone away and looked back at Ben in a way that made Ben forget his own personal loss. "You're lucky it's you who beat me." Ben pointed out as he walked away from Callum, unable to hide his own smile as Callum jogged to keep up with him. 

"Come on, we are going to do something you can't beat me at." Ben decided as he reached out, as if it were second nature to him, and entwined his fingers with Callum while pulling him in the direction of food, Callum continuing to laugh to himself as they walked. Ben couldn't find it in him to care however, apparently he was soft now. 

Snatching the menu from Callum's hand, Ben dropped down onto one of the cushioned booth chairs, Callum taking the one opposite as they both fell into comfortable silence. Or, silence as Ben skimmed through the menu. 

"Favourite chocolate bar?" Ben asked, while his eyes remained on the menu. 

Callum must have thought for a minute before replying with, "Mars." 

Ben shrugged, deciding he could work with that. "I'll get the Aero milkshake, you get the Mars...So i can try the mars." 

When he looked back at Callum, the other boy was smiling back at him. "That's something that couples do." Callum pointed out. "Is that what we are doing right now? Being a couple?" 

Ben thought for a moment, trying to think of the exact definition of the term _couple._ However, every time his mind reminds him of the obvious, which is that _one night stands_ or _flings_ don't usually involve feelings and you definitely don't take your one night stand out on a date and sleep in the same bed as them when their dad upsets them. 

One night stands don't text you throughout the day, sending you things they know you will like because they know you well enough by now. Ben had a whole album of pictures Callum had sent him to make him laugh and Ben couldn't count the amount of times he got glared at by his teacher whenever he decided texting Callum back in class was a good idea. 

You definitely didn't miss your one night stand when you aren't together...And you definitely don't develop feelings for the boy with the floppy hair and smile that could get Ben to do anything. 

"I guess." Ben replied casually once he got out of his own head. "Now, pick your food. I am hungry." 

Eventually, Ben ended up with a burger and Callum decided that chicken wings would be good, until Ben had dropped an unnecessary amount of chilli sauce over them, much to his own amusement and Cal's inner turmoil. 

"What did you want to be when you were younger?" Callum asked, as he scraped off another spoonful of sauce from his food, shooting Ben a glare in the process who was watching him. 

Ben paused, trying to think back to his childhood years that were often repressed memories. Choosing to go with the one thing he could think of, he shrugged. "Went through a phase of wanting to be a vet when i was six." He admitted, vaguely remembering the picture his mum had in her photo book of him dressed in a vet outfit. That is something that Callum would never be seeing, he would make sure of that. "Changed my mind when i realised you can't make every animal better." 

"Now that's pretty cut-" 

Holding his hand up, he cut him off. "Don't call me cute." 

Pretending to zip his mouth shut, Callum moved on. "I wanted to be a chef." He admitted, before grimacing slightly. 

"And now?" 

Pushing his half eaten food around, Callum said. "Always wanted to go to university after Sixth Form...Psychology." Ben raised his eyebrow as Callum's voice quietened, suggesting his confidence was lacking in this conversation. "But y'know, i don't know if my dad would cope if i left home now and Stu needs me." He smiled slightly, although Ben could see right through it. "University is expensive, after all." 

Hating the thought of Callum abandoning what he wanted to do in his life for the sake of a man that made him bleed, Ben moved his hand across the table until it was holding Callum's, keeping his attention. "Psychology, huh?" He pushed, stroking his thumb back and fourth over Callum's hand. "You gonna forget about me when you're on the road to being a graduate?" 

Ben watched as the corner of Callum's lip quirked upright. "Nah, who could forget that face?" 

"Flirt." Ben teased, before adding. "Seriously though, university sounds great for you." 

"Not you?" 

"Why? Will you miss me if you move away and i don't?" As much as Ben wanted to be joking, a part of him remembered that this was the last year of A levels and after this people would go into different directions. Ben was usually the one being left behind, it would make sense. 

_Maybe Callum wouldn't want to be around him then, anyway._

"Eh, maybe i'd be your biggest supporter in at the crowd at graduation." Ben replied as he leant over the table and took Callum's milkshake, drinking some as he sent a wink over to Callum. 

"Will you buy me flowers?" 

Grinning, "I'll buy you all the roses you want, Cal."

Watching as Callum stole his milkshake back, he held it up in his own cheers before sitting back in his chair. 

"Alright, pretty boy." Ben sighed as he pulled him up from his own chair, placing his phone on the table and motioning towards the bathroom behind him. "I'll be two minutes, try not steal more of my drink while i'm gone." 

When he returned to the table, after giving himself a small pep talk in the bathroom mirror to _chill out,_ he frowned when he noticed a girl hovering over their table. 

Callum, who looked a little flustered, titled his head when he spotted Ben walking back towards him. As if on queue when Ben sat down, the waitress had already disappeared and Callum was sat on the other side of the table, chuckling to himself. 

"Who was that?" Ben asked, watching as she walked away. 

"She gave me her number." Callum grinned, holding up a napkin that clearly had a number scribbled across it in messy writing. Snatching the napkin from Callum's hold, he held it up before dropping it down into his food. 

"Hey!" Callum protested, despite his own laugh. 

"What?" Ben replied, "You don't like girls for starters-" 

"I know!" Callum whispered as he desperately tried to hide the now ruined napkin. "But she might have seen that! I felt mean. It's not everyday i get hit on...You know what she said? She thinks i'm cute." 

"Oh yeah?" Ben huffed, "Wait until she sees me." 

Callum rolled his eyes, "Anyway, she's probably going to get the hint considering you are currently holding onto my hand like your life depends on it." 

"Good." Ben replied, glancing down at their joined hands. 

Callum nodded to his phone that continued to light up on the table, smiling slightly. "Lola is sending me photos of her and Jay." He held his phone up and showed Ben a photo of Lola and Jay at the cinema, suddenly Ben was thankful that he decided against the idea of taking Callum to see a movie. "They're cute, right?" 

"Very." Ben replied, despite his disinterest. He was much more interested in the way Callum's thumb was tracing patterns on his palm. 

"Wonder why it took them so long to get together." Callum said, more to himself than anybody else as he flicked through the photos on his phone. 

Tightening his hold on Callum's hand, he reminded himself that it was a story for another day. 

"My dad is drunk." Ben turned to look at Callum from the drivers seat, frowning when he saw the concerned expression that had plastered itself across the other boys face. Ben didn't like that, he preferred happy and carefree Callum, not Callum who worried about his waste of space father that clearly depended on Callum. 

"So?" Ben replied, "Come home with me." 

Callum looked at him and while Ben could hardly see him in the space of the dark car, he could tell that Callum was waiting for Ben to say _joking!_ which of course, never came. "C'mon, my bed is comfier than yours." Ben pointed out, as if that would get Callum in his good books. 

For a moment they had a silent argument between themselves, until Callum sighed in defeat. "Fine." Before opening the door of the car, "I'm going to grab my toothbrush and my own clothes-" 

"But you look better in mine-" Ben called out before a car door was slammed in his face. 

Deciding he wasn't about to let Callum go into that house with a drunken father, he followed after Callum, thankful when the other boy didn't question his movements and instead held the front door open for him. However, it was followed with a quick. "Be quiet." 

For once, Ben shut his mouth. 

Ben heard Jonno before he saw him- it was hard not to, judging by how loud he was being. 

Ben hated how he saw Callum tense at the sound of his dad stumbling around the living room, pausing when Callum turned around and motioned for him to stay where he was. Deciding it was best to listen to Callum, he leant against the wall of the hallway, waiting as Callum walked into the living room to talk to his dad. 

Ben waited for approximately three minutes before he gave up and followed after Callum. 

"What's he doing here?" Jonno slurred as he spotted Ben, from what Ben could see Callum was trying to walk his dad to the sofa so he could sit down, judging by the arm thrown over the other boys shoulder and the desperate expression on his face, suggesting he was struggling with the weight of his unhelpful dad. 

"He's a mate." Callum said dismissively, clearly not interested in actually talking to his dad about Ben.

"He was outside today." Jonno added, "Where have you been?" 

Dropping his dad onto the sofa, he picked up as many empty beer cans as he could before dropping them in the nearby bin. "Nowhere." Was his next lie, looking at Ben helplessly as he moved around the room. 

"Go to my room." Callum urged, only pausing to look back at Ben with a desperate expression when he made no effort to move. 

Narrowing his eyes in the direction of Jonno, who happened to already be staring back at him, he walked out of the room and headed towards the stairs. 

However, he barely made it half way before he froze, spotting Stuart sat on the highest step, an uncertain expression on his face. "Ben Mitchell..." He started slowly as he picked at the thread that was already hanging off his over worn jeans. "You've been hanging around my little brother a lot, haven't you?" 

Ben wanted to point out that Callum was grown enough to protect himself, but shut himself up before he made it any worse. 

"I don't trust you." Stuart stated, which didn't make much sense considering he hardly knew Ben, but he had to remind himself that maybe that was the reason. "I don't like when people upset Callum, he's all i have." 

Suddenly feeling defensive, he pointed out. "Who said i was going to hurt him?"

Stuart chuckled humourlessly, "Callum is too good. Don't know who he got it from, but he is." He said. "He talks about you a lot to me...You ain't gonna break his heart, you listening?" Pulling himself up from the stairs, Stuart made his way down them, careful to knock into Ben's shoulder as he passed. "Cause if you do, you'll know about it." 

Watching as Stuart walked into the living room, Ben waited on the stairs until the other Halfway brother appeared. Only this time, this one was happy to see him. 

"You ready?" Ben asked softly, wanting nothing more to get out of here and just have him and Callum alone again, the only time he felt comfortable. 

The smile Callum gave him in response told him that right now at least, _they were okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one wasn't angsty woo! 😼
> 
> ...any mistakes i apologise - i hate reading my own writing back !
> 
> find me on twitter/tumblr @ calnben 
> 
> listening to hannah montana playlist while writing this - the official soundtrack. 
> 
> gn (or gm)


	12. you're the only one that i would ever beg to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never, 
> 
> at least that's what Ben would tell himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, 
> 
> song: stay - sarah close (tysm talia ❤️)

The week off from college consisted of a handful of sleep ins, too many days spent watching over his younger siblings and family dinners that often led to Ben texting Callum under the table, until Sharon pointed out that they all knew what he was doing so he may as well not hide it. 

Of course, that led to Louise questioning where Callum was, because _aren't you always together now?_ and of course Ben had to downplay that. 

After all, just because Ben and Callum had fallen into a pattern of falling asleep in each others beds and texting each other first when they wanted company, it didn't mean they were joint at the hip. At least, that's what Ben told himself as he walked to meet Jay, the music coming through his earphones distracting him from his lack of company. 

Jay had texted the night before and asked to meet up, declaring it _important_ and _something you can't miss,_ so what friend would Ben be if he had declined? 

It was the Saturday before they returned to college and Ben really wasn't looking forward to having to go back and see a bunch of faces he had been successfully ignoring during this week off, the only bright side that he would be able to be around Callum without anybody else accusing him of spending too much time with the other man. It wouldn't be his fault if he randomly bumped into the other boy in the corridor. 

So, he would meet up with Jay and then go to his mum's for tea afterwards, ready to see Callum at college on the Monday. 

When he turned the corner to the spot Jay had texted him to meet at, he paused for a moment, waiting for his brain to catch up with what he was seeing because while Jay was sat in the correct place, his usual parka on and kicking a ball at the wall- what Ben hadn't been prepared for was to see Callum sat on the curb beside his friend, smiling at Jay's failed attempts to keep hold of the ball. 

Unsure how long he stood at the corner staring at Callum. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were ripped at one knee, his usual converse and a grey washed hoodie that from what Ben could see, was being used as sweater paws. 

As confused as Ben was to see Callum sat there, he wouldn't deny that he was happy to see him, whatever the circumstances were. 

Sensing someone looking at him, Callum glanced up from where he had been watching Jay and instead found himself watching Ben walk over to them. Jay must have realised Callum was no longer supporting his attempts to carry out a record number of kick ups when he glanced over and noticed Ben was now there and suddenly a distracted Callum made sense. 

"Hey...Cal." Ben started slowly, ignoring his best friend who finally stopped kicking the ball long enough to smile in greeting towards Ben. Stopping when he was stood in front of the other boy, preventing himself from running his hands through Callum's gel free hair that was currently pointing in every direction but the right one. "What are you doing here?" 

Looking in between Ben and Jay as if he didn't have the answer himself, Callum hesitated. "I...I don't know, Jay why am i here?" 

Rolling his eyes as he threw the ball at Ben, which he thankfully caught thanks to his own successful reflexes he walked over to them. "Because i need a favour." He said in a matter of fact tone with a familiar glint in his eye that made Ben somewhat nervous. "And the favour involves both of you being part of it...So, come on." 

Whatever Jay meant wasn't really cleared up by his words, especially as he started walking down the pavement and away from them both. Turning to Callum, he held a hand out, a hand that the other boy gratefully took as Ben pulled Callum up from the curb with a grin.

"Missed you." He hadn't been afraid to admit little things like that for a while now, sure, maybe around others he was still that awkward teen that struggled to show emotions because _what the hell was this? A relationship?_ But around Callum, he felt safe enough to be whoever the hell he wanted to be. 

Not waiting for a response from Callum and instead pulling him towards him by the sleeve of his hoodie, Ben smiled into the kiss as Callum quickly kissed back- because _this is how we greet each other now_. 

However, just as Ben felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and drag him impossibly closer, deepening the kiss despite the fact they were stood in the middle of a street by a red light, Jay cleared his throat from a few steps away. "You know what." He started with a huff. "I'm suddenly regretting inviting you, i knew you were going to distract Callum." 

Brushing off that comment, Ben held a hand out for Callum and pulled him along as he caught up with Jay. "What do you want?" He asked, curious as to why he had received a text earlier with three exclamation marks at the end of it. 

Suddenly looking nervous, Jay rubbed at the back of his neck until Ben motioned with his hand for him to speak up, a little concerned. "Ok...But, don't laugh at me." He warned, which instantly made Ben want to laugh. 

Callum however, looked genuine as he waited for Jay to continue, clearly ready to help Jay in whatever way they could. For that, Ben couldn't help but sense his eyes soften as he took a quick glance in Callum's direction. 

"I want to ask Lola to be my girlfriend." He blurted out, as if he was something sacred. 

Naturally, Ben started laughing. 

The hit on the chest from Callum almost instantly had him stopping. 

"That's great mate." Callum decided to answer for the both of them while Ben caught his breath, not quite believing that Jay had dragged two gay guys out of bed on a Saturday to ask them how to ask a girl out.

Jay smiled at Callum, clearly grateful that he had brought Callum along while he was most likely regretting his life choices by telling Ben who was smiling behind the back of his hand, despite the warning from Callum. "Yeah, i guess." Jay said with a shrug, before adding. "But how?" 

_Ah, there it was!_

Callum's smile wavered slightly before he was asking, "You want us to tell you how to ask your girlfriend out?" 

"No...Well, yeah." Jay mumbled. Jay really was helpless when it came to dating, after all, look how this entire situation started with Callum. Holding his forehead in clear frustration, he sighed. "I just need some advice on how to ask Lola out. I asked Callum here because he is her best friend, he knows her better than anyone and i asked Ben because if i hadn't asked you and you had found out i had been hanging out with Callum, you would have gotten all pissed at me." 

While he wanted to object to what Jay was claiming about him, he couldn't help but feel offended for two different reasons. "So, wait. You don't want my dating advice?" 

Looking at Ben as if he had just grown two heads, he started laughing before straightening up when he realised Ben was actually being serious. Ben deserved more credit, he had managed to get Callum who basically had his head in his book the entire time before he started hanging around Ben, he had done the impossible. 

"Well, if you have any suggestions on how to ask Lola out, i'll be happy to hear them." Jay decided, waiting for Ben to come up with something...That never came. 

"Thought so." Jay sighed, before motioning over his shoulder. "Come on, are you going to help me or what?" 

The look Callum gave him confirmed that yes, they were going to help his friends with his lack of ability to do anything without backup. 

Ben regretted agreeing to help instantly. 

What he hadn't expected was to be sat in the local cafe with Jay in between him and Cal, his laptop placed in front of them as he scrolled through a number of google searches with the keywords that followed _best way to ask a girl out_ and _most romantic gestures,_ all of which Ben found himself cringing at. 

"Ben!" Jay protested after another failed attempt. After all, _ask her out with a song?_ Really? Ben had heard Jay on the karaoke and he figured that would have the opposite outcome to what Jay aimed for. "Stop laughing-" 

"What? C'mon, Cal wants to laugh too." Ben pointed out, as he motioned towards the other boy who was currently covering his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie. "He's just too polite to do it to your face. Seriously Jay, we ain't living in an American coming of age film." 

As if he agreed with Ben, Jay sighed in a defeated way before slouching down in the uncomfortable chair of the cafe. 

He caught Callum's eye from across the table who looked a lot more sympathetic than Ben did, reinforcing Jay's decision to drag Callum along with them. Sharing a mental conversation with Callum, the other boy took the reigns and placed a gentle hand on Jay's shoulder. "Listen, Jay." Callum started with that gentle tone that Ben himself found so reassuring. "I know absolutely nothing about girls..." Ben chuckled at Callum's words, which earned him a glare. "But i do know Lola and i know big gestures really ain't her thing mate, your best bet is asking her to be your girlfriend over a chippy dinner with the chase on in the background." 

Jay looked at Callum for a moment, clearly trying to figure out if he was kidding or not. When he realised that Callum was in fact telling the truth, his face dropped, realising that he had been overthinking this entire thing. 

Ben wanted to roll his eyes, because he could've told his friend that two hours ago. 

"A chippy tea? Really?" Jay sighed, running a hand through his hair with frustration. His face lit up again when he suggested, "Or you and Ben could wear t-shirts that say-" 

"I'm going to stop you right there." Ben cut him off, placing a not so gentle hand on Jay's other shoulder that Callum wasn't holding. 

Looking in between him and Callum, Jay thought for a moment before frowning. "Since when did you two become a couple?" 

Ben's inner amusement was instantly halted as anything he was about to tease Jay for got stuck in his throat, unable to even glance in Callum's direction out of fear that he would be staring right back. 

He mentally reminded himself that this was Callum and Jay, two people who had never judged him unlike others and while he would usually worm his way out of questions like that. For some reason, something was telling him he no longer needed too. 

"Jealous?" Ben offered instead, clearly surprising both Callum and Jay. 

The awkward expression was instantly replaced on Callum's face and Ben couldn't help but feel a sense of pride when he noticed how smug Callum looked as they both turned their argument onto Jay. 

"Can't believe there is two of you now." Jay complained, shutting his laptop and shoving it into his background in a rush. "You should be thanking me...After all, without me you wouldn't even be together-" 

Jay quickly fell silent when he realised what he had just said while Ben's face dropped, confirming a promise in his mind which was,

_Ben was going to kill Jay._

Callum on the other hand chuckled slightly, as if he was missing out on a joke that he didn't get as he glanced between Jay and Ben, searching for answers. Pausing from his moment of laughter, he asked. "What do you mean?" 

Ben bit down on his bottom lip, almost preparing himself from having to admit it, outright in the middle of an East End cafe with Jay stood to the left of him. How would he say this, _hey babe, the reason Jay said that it was thanks to him was because, well, he asked me to distract you so he could pursue Lola and our relationship is set on a bet and without him i would have never even talked to you- but so it turns out, i'm actually falling for you and if you were to walk away from me now i wouldn't know how to cope-_

Dragging himself back out to reality, he turned to Callum who now looked a little more confused as he waited for someone to reply to him. Clearly, confused as to why Jay would be the reason behind their relationship. 

If Ben was a better man he would admit it right now, before Ben had the chance to make it worse, but he was selfish and more than anything...He was afraid, scared that Callum would turn around and walk out of the door and hate him. 

Ben has experienced hate before, but hate from Callum? That might just bring him to his knees. 

As if sensing Ben's inner dread, Jay cleared his throat, making his tone sound humorous. "I just meant...I gave Ben the nudge he needed to get your attention." Jay said, sounding a little too confident. "I think i deserve to take some responsibility." 

Seemingly accepting that, Callum fell back into his usual self and smiled over at Ben. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Ben huffed, walking around Jay and towards Callum. "Text us when you've done it. I told my mum i'd go for dinner tonight, so..." Pausing, he glanced over at Callum. "You gonna come?" 

Callum raised an eyebrow, "To your mums?" 

Ben looked at him as if he was saying _duh?_ Callum shrugged, waving in a cute way over to Jay as he followed him out of the cafe, reaching behind to hold Callum's hand once they were out in the cold. 

As expected, his mums face lit up when he walked into the house with Callum. 

He couldn't help but smile when his mum rushed over to them and pulled them into a joint hug, squeezing them in a way she usually does with Ben. "Good to see you again, Callum." She said as she finally let go of them both, Ben feeling a sense of warmth when he watched two of his favourite people interact. 

Because that was what Callum was now, somehow, it got to the point where all Ben felt was longing for Callum's attention. Ben didn't know if Callum knew how how complete Callum suddenly made him feel.

"Bobby! Hey." Ben was brought out of his daydream as he heard Callum greet his nephew as he sat across from him at the table. Choosing the seat beside Callum, _of course,_ Ben placed a gentle hand on Callum's thigh under the table, smiling to himself more than anymore else as he felt Callum entwine their fingers and rest their joined hands on his lap. 

The dinner went as it usually did, his older brother carrying most of the conversation. At one point Ben had to hide his laughter behind his glass of water as Callum was dragged into a conversation with Ian, who decided to list all of his business ventures to Callum who politely listened, only kicking Ben under the table when he couldn't hold his laughter back for much longer. 

"Well, whatever it is your doing Callum." His mum started, once she finally steered the conversation away from his brother for five minutes. Bobby and Peter both looked as if they had accepted the fate of listening to their dad go on for most of the night, however their attention turned to him and Callum once their nan spoke. "Continue, because you are clearly making my boy very happy." 

Ben gave his mum a look, as if to say, _okay stop._

The smile Callum gave him in response however, was worth all of the embarrassment. 

Maybe this is exactly what falling in love felt like. 

They fell into Ben's bed gone midnight. 

His mum had managed to convince them to play a game of monopoly, which had of course resulted in an argument between and Ian who became overjoyed every time Ben landed himself in prison. 

When they were leaving his mum had pulled him into a hug as Callum had found himself involved in another conversation between Peter and Bobby, he tried not tear up when patted his back and smiled. "You've found a good one in Callum, Ben." She said, before adding. "I'm proud of you." 

And wasn't that a dagger to the heart. 

They were laying in bed, Callum's hoodie and ripped jeans long forgotten about across the room on the floor while Ben hovered over him. Callum's hair was pressed against his forehead, the only movement came from Ben's fingers running through it as they continued to lazily kiss, overly tired but not ready to pull apart. 

When they parted, Callum smiled tiredly up at him and Ben swore his heart skipped a beat at the sight. How had Ben gone from barely even looking in Callum's direction to seeing him as the most beautiful person on the planet. 

They held hands as the duvet covered them, Ben taking the opportunity to press a kiss to the corner of Callum's mouth before moving to the other side, grinning when Callum started to laugh, claiming, "That tickles" as Ben moved down to his jaw. 

"Shhh, you'll wake my dad." Ben complained, although he was completely joking. He was convinced nuclear war breaking out couldn't wake his dad who was most likely passed out in front of the TV downstairs. "...And it would be very awkward if he walked in now." 

The shared laughter between them reminded Ben that he hadn't felt like this before and as scary as it was to feel so strongly towards someone, he wouldn't change the person for the world. 

He knew their relationship wasn't perfect, if a relationship was what it was. However, that was down to Ben, who would have to face the music on Monday and make sure Keanu knew that whatever bet they had going on was dead and buried. And Ben knew that he should've called the bet a long time ago, shouldn't have even made it in the first place, he shouldn't have slept with Callum, shouldn't be laying in bed with him right now before calling off the bet but Callum was Callum and Ben was Ben...And Callum was his goddamn _kryptonite._

 _"_ Have you been in love before?" Ben found himself asking a couple of minutes later as Callum was drawing patterns onto his naked chest, looking half asleep, but Ben just had to know. 

He suddenly wanted to know everything about Callum. 

Callum was quick to answer however, "No." before a quick pause, "You?" 

Ben shook his head, "No, never." The pause was longer this time, but Ben eventually forced himself to ask. "Is this what it feels like?" 

The hitch in Callum's breathing told Ben that Callum understood what he was implying. Callum tilted his head so he could see Ben, asking quietly. "How soon is it to fall in love with someone?" 

Ben shrugged, his arm tightening around Callum's waist. "I don't know, Cal." He admitted, suddenly venerable. "I've never felt it before...Not before you." 

"Before _you?"_ Callum repeated as if he didn't believe what he was hearing. 

Ben nodded slowly, "Is that okay?" 

The smile Callum gave him in response told Ben all he needed to know. While this was new for both of them, they were both on the same page and this might well be love and Ben was thankful that this love was Callum. 

"C'mere." Ben whispered, knowing it was impossible for them to get any closer, but they would try anyway. 

It was dark in the room now, but Ben placed a hand against the side of Callum's face, bringing their faces closer than before and kissed him softly, only pulling away so Ben could look at Callum and admit, "You will stay with me, right?" 

Looking back at Ben seriously, Callum nodded. "Of course." He breathed out, their foreheads pressing against each others. "You're everything." 

And if Ben held onto Callum tighter after that, nobody else would need to know. 

Walking into sixth form on the Monday morning was usually awful, but seeing Callum sat on the steps leading up to reception made the whole situation a lot more bearable. 

"Hey pretty boy." Ben grinned as he walked over to Callum, holding a hand out as he did. As usual, Callum took it and allowed himself to be pulled up. 

Ben wasted no time in kissing him in greeting, an arm thrown over his shoulder in the process. "Missed you." He admitted, as he brushed their lips together again, a hand on Callum's chin as the other boy stared back at him. 

"Missed you too." Callum replied, not teasing. 

When Ben leaned in for another kiss, Callum allowed it for a few moments before he was pulling back much to Ben's annoyance. "Ben!" Callum chuckled as he pulled out of his grasp, before urgently announcing. "Look!" 

Ben followed Callum's eyes to across the car park where Jay and Lola were walking towards them, hand in hand. 

"No way he's actually done it." Ben said. 

Callum held a hand out, "I bet you a fiver he has." 

Attaching their hands, they shook on it. "A fiver it is, babe." 

When their friends finally joined them, both Callum and Ben stayed silent as they waited for something. And as if by magic, Lola held her and Jay's joined hands up, looking a hell of a lot more excited. "Jay asked me to be his girlfriend...And i said yes." 

"Yeah?" Ben said a little too loudly, "I didn't see that coming!" 

Lola rolled her eyes, "C'mon, he told me he asked you both." She laughed, before turning to Callum. "Good shout on the fish and chips...I'm so glad he didn't write me a poem." 

The wink Callum sent his way had him laughing. 

They really all were happy, it was almost perfect. 

Emphasis on the almost. 

He spotted Keanu walking past them as Callum went over and gave Lola a hug, everyone else distracted apart from Ben. 

Keanu looked in between him and Callum and smirked, before heading inside. 

"Cal, babe." Ben started, despite his eyes still following Keanu through the doors. "I've just gotta go see a teacher about something...I'll find you at break, yeah?" 

Callum nodded, seemingly accepting that excuse as Ben leant over and kissed him before quickly congratulating their friends on their new relationship. 

It didn't take him long to find Keanu who was sat by the entrance, his foot up on one of the chairs and his backpack resting in front of him. When he made no effort to look up, Ben kicked the backpack from the chair. 

"What the hell-" Keanu protested, but was cut off. 

"That thing we agreed on." Ben started, hating even having to talk about it. 

"Oh yeah, do you owe me fifty yet?" He asked, and Ben gritted his teeth, reminding himself that punching people in college wasn't the best reaction. "Although, i have to say...You are pretty cute together, huh? Poor boy looks like a love sick puppy." 

"Technically speaking you owe me the fifty." Ben argued back, before correcting himself. "But the bet? It's off, alright...I want nothing to do with it." 

Keanu raised his eyebrow, clearly on the verge of smirking. "You can't just call off a bet." 

"I can." Ben snapped, "I don't want your money, you keep it...Tell your little group of mates that you won, whatever...I couldn't care less." 

Keanu sat up, offering. "Ben Mitchell dropping out of a bet...I didn't think i would witness the day." 

"I'm telling you i don't want your money." Ben said. "Keep it, the bet is off." 

Without waiting for a response, Ben turned around and walked down the corridor, leaving that bet and the mistake of making it behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout at me in the comments/ or on twitter/tumblr @ calnben 
> 
> shoutout to jelly for the new pfp - it's cal and ben from this fic and it makes me cry because i love it sm. true talent <3
> 
> hopefully you will like the next chapter that is coming 😬
> 
> 😼


End file.
